Papa no Vibra
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Tumbuh bersama-sama, tidaklah membuat mereka saling mengusik antara satu lainnya. Mereka saling memahami. Namun, di saat sesuatu mengusik salah satu dari mereka, roda pun mulai bergerak, entah pada positif atau negatif. Apa aku sudah bilang, Dobe, jika aku tidak suka kamu yang berkata seperti ini! SasuNaru/ Didedikasikan untuk Frau Freude, Sasuke, SasuNaru Anniversar. M for Mature


Sasuke memandang bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya dengan ekspresi datar.

Bocah di hadapan Sasuke, tidak kunjung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya—belakang sang kakek.

Bocah itu terus memegang pakaian sang kakek sambil menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya—takut menatap Sasuke, ketika Sasuke sedikit jengah, tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus ikut ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan seorang anak yang bahkan tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan orang baru?

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini," bujuk sang kakek dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Dia Sasuke. Dia pasti bisa menjadi teman bermain yang baik," lanjutnya, sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto ke depan agar berani berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke.

Dengan ragu, bocah itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memandang kakeknya dengan ekspresi gusar, ketika sang kakek hanya tersenyum lembut, meminta sang anak untuk memberanikan diri untuk unjuk diri.

Sang anak yang pemalu itupun dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Bocah bergerak kikuk, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Na—Naru…" sang anak memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup. _"My, name is Naru,"_ lanjutnya, dengan aksen _British_ yang sangat kental.

Sasuke takjub dengan suara _asing_ anak yang bernama Naru ini. Namun, rasa terpukaunya harus dia hilangkan seketika saat sang ayah menyenggol pinggir sepatunya. Sasuke terfokus pada tangan kecil Naruto. Iapun menggapai tangan itu, kemudian menjabat tangan tersebut dengan penuh kepercayadirian.

" _Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you too, Darling,"_ ujar Sasuke, mengulang kata-kata yang diajarkan oleh Itachi—kakaknya—pada saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Eh?" semua orang dewasa di tempat itu terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa mematung di hadapan Sasuke, dengan pandangan _shock._

Sasuke yang tahu dirinya sedang diperhatikan menatap wajah ayahnya yang sudah memerah, seperti merasa sangat malu dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, polos, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang begitu menggemaskan, seluruh orang dewasa di tempat itu hanya tertawa, hingga pelayan pun mengtertawakan Sasuke. Sekarang, Sasuke benar-benar bingung; kenapa mereka tertawa? Apa yang salah dengan ucapannya? Apakah kakaknya salah menga—sial! Apa yang kakaknya ajarkan pada dirinya?!

Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak enak. Iapun membuka-tutup mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan maaf pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama pada Naruto—entah maaf karena apa.

Sasuke melirik Naruto. "A—aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Ma—"

Sasuke menelan ucapannya, ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Bocah yang tadinya pemalu itu kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

Sasuke hanya bisa terpana melihat senyuman itu. Sejenak, suara tawa di sekitarnya tidak terdengar. Dunianya terfokus pada senyuman indah itu. Hatinya terasa hangat melihat senyuman Naruto.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum karena ekspresi sederhana bocah tersebut.

Indah.

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan untuk bocah bersurai pirang yang diakui orang-orang sungguh kesepian.

.

.

Saat itu,

Senyuman itulah yang paling indah di mataku…

Senyuman yang aku harap selalu hadir di wajahnya…

Senyuman yang merubah seluruh kehidupanku…

Senyuman…

Si iblis berjubah malaikat~

 **Papa no Vibra**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rat: NC-21**

 **Pairing: SasukexNaruto**

 **Warn: Yaoi, M for Mature, Alternate Universe, Out of Character**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, dibuat tidak bermaksud untuk tujuan materiil, apalagi menjelekan kualitas karya pengarang sebenarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Benar ini dengan kediaman Uzumaki-Senju?"

"Ya, benar. Anda siapa?"

"Saya diperintah untuk mengirim paket. Silahkan cap di sini."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Brmmmmm…

Motor sang pengirim paket melaju pergi—meninggalkan kediaman itu setelah misinya selesai.

Paket untuk kepala keluarga kediaman Uzumaki telah sampai pada sang penjaga, sehingga di dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi, paket yang diberikan seseorang untuk sang kepala keluarga itu akan terkumpul di dalam suatu ruangan bersama dengan kado-kado lainnya.

.

.

.

" **Jadi, kau masih bekerja sama dengan** _ **Lord**_ **Naresh, Sasuke?"**

Dari balik cangkir Sasuke memandang gadis cantik di hadapannya. Ia menaruh cangkir itu dengan anggun dan memfokuskan kembali dirinya pada wanita cantik di hadapannya.

Perkenalkan saja, Sakura Harino, gadis yang pada umurnya terbilang masih sangat muda sudah menjadi seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama. Mewarisi bakat berbisnis sang ayah, Sakura berhasil mengembangkan bisnis keluarga hingga ke skala international. Nama Sakura bahkan dikenal oleh para pembisnis senior sebagai salah satu kandidat anak muda tersukses di zaman sekarang. Oleh karena itu, untuk ukuran Sasuke yang biasa saja, sungguh aneh jika wanita sehebat ini merupakan salah satu 'kawan' Sasuke atau sebut saja _fans_ terberat Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura berkenalan di saat mereka berdua memasuki Business Harvard School. Mereka berdua yang secara kebetulan menjadi teman sekelompok sering menghabiskan waktu, dan dari situlah Sakura tertarik dengan Sasuke. Selain wajah Sasuke yang terbilang sangat tampan, kepintaran Sasuke pun cukup membuat gadis yang memiliki jumlah _fans_ tidak bisa dibilang sedikit ini, tergila-gila dengan seorang pemuda yang memiliki penampilan sangat biasa—terlepas dari wajah terlalu tampan Sasuke.

Sayang sekali cinta Sakura tidak terbalas. Sasuke yang pendiam rupanya terlalu terikat dengan seseorang. Sasuke yang berprinsip rupanya sulit sekali dipisahkan dari sahabat kecilnya. Sahabat kecil yang manja dan kerap kali membuat Sakura jengkel dengan tingkahnya. Yap, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa terima jika Sasuke selalu ditempel oleh laki-laki seperti sahabat Sasuke itu. Bagi Sakura, sahabat Sasuke itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan, pengekang, dan egois!

Oleh karena rasa kesal Sakura lah sekarang gadis itu berada di sini. Dengan tekad yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari sosok yang seperti lintah itu, dia menawarkan Sasuke suatu perjanjian yang menguntungkan bagi kedua pihak. Ia menawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan dan pastinya sulit untuk ditolak. Ia menawarkan suatu kerja sama dengan bisnis yang baru saja Sasuke rintis, dan apabila Sasuke mengiyakan perjanjian itu, masa depan perusahaan Sasuke bisa dikatakan sungguh cerah—secerah gigi Lee—teman mereka!

" _Hn_ ," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura mengetukan ujung jari yang kukunya dipoles warna merah mencolok. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sensual yang bisa membuat pria manapun tergila-gila. "Apa kau serius untuk menolak kerja sama yang aku tawarkan? Seharusnya kau berpikir Sasuke, jarang sekali penawaran seperti ini terjadi di setiap perusahaan."

Sasuke tetap diam, tidak memberi keputusan pada Sakura. Ia mulai terlihat ragu.

Sakura tersenyum penuh maksud. Untuk sekarang ini sepertinya posisi Sakura tidak terpojok seperti biasanya. Sasuke tidaklah langsung menolak dirinya seperti biasa. Sasuke terlihat bimbang. Sasuke tidak terlihat tegas untuk meminta Sakura mencabut penawarannya. Ya, dilihat dari kebimbangan Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura sebentar lagi akan merebut Sasuke dari bocah menyebalkan itu. Ia akan membebaskan Sasuke dari makhluk kekanak-kanakan yang selalu mengekang Sasuke.

"Ah, jika kau masih perlu berpikir, aku bersedia memberi waktu padamu," Sakura memberi waktu pada Sasuke untuk berpikir. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebimbangan Sasuke. Ini kesempatan berlian bagi dirinya.

"Sejam lagi aku akan bertemu dengan kolegaku, jadi aku hanya bisa berbincang-bincang sampai disini," Sakura memasang kacamata hitam yang bertengger di surai merah mudanya.

"Aku harap kau memberi keputusan yang menyenangkan bagi diriku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke," Sakura menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke berkelit dengan sangat sopan dari bibir Sakura. Ia tersenyum sopan.

"Terima kasih atas penawarannya. Saya akan mempertimbangkan ajuan penawaran ini dengan sebaik-baiknya," jawab Sasuke dengan sangat formal.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia malah tersenyum, semakin penasaran dengan sosok di hadapannya.

Sikap Sasuke yang jual mahal dan terlihat santai membuat Sakura gemas. Inilah kenapa Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Selain pemuda itu sangat tampan dan pintar, Sasuke pun memiliki pesona yang tidak dimiliki pria lain. Sasuke adalah pria yang sulit disentuh. Sasuke adalah pria terlalu sopan. Sasuke adalah pria yang sempurna baik sikap maupun otak. _Well_ , patut Sakura akui, dari seluruh laki-laki yang Sakura kenal, Sasuke adalah laki-laki terbaik.

"Sampai jumpa," pamit Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya keluar café dengan gerakan yang anggun.

Sasuke hanya menatap punggung gadis itu, hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Iapun melonggarkan dasinya, kemudian mendesah lelah. Ha-ah, sepertinya, dia dihadapi dengan jalan dua cabang; satu jalan yang menyebalkan tetapi sulit ditinggalkan, satu lagi adalah jalan menyenangkan dan cukup..membuat Sasuke sangat tertarik.

Jadi, mana yang harus Sasuke pilih?

Trrrttt… Trrttt…

Ponsel Sasuke yang berada di atas meja bergetar.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memandang layar ponsel itu. Tatapan lesunya berubah tajam. Kedua mata Sasuke memincing, kemudian senyuman lirih muncul. Ia bahkan terlalu ragu untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

 _Naruto_

Nama itu tertera jelas di layar ponsel itu dan Sasuke memilih untuk mengangkatnya.

.

.

" **Dia memang tampan."**

"Aku dengar, minggu lalu dia mengencani Ino- _chan_ , apa mereka sudah putus?"

"Sepertinya sudah, sebab aku mendengar kabar, sekarang bos kita sedang dekat dengan Shion."

"Shion?! Shion—pemeran utama drama yang _rating_ -nya sedang di peringkat pertama itu, ka—"

Seluruh karyawan wanita di tempat ini langsung beringsut mundur, menuju meja kerja masing-masing, saat sosok pemuda berumur dua puluh empat tahun masuk ke dalam lantai divisi mereka. Dengan ekspresi dinginnya, pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap, tidak mempedulikan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya; para wanita memekik penuh pujaan, ketika para pria hanya bisa gigit jari.

Iri? Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak akan merasa iri dengan Sasuke Uchiha?

Di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda, Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan salah satu jabatan terbaik di salah satu perusahaan terbaik sekaligus terbesar di Jepang ini.

Di umurnya yang masih terbilang muda, ia sudah bisa membeli mobil, rumah, dan kesenangannya sendiri dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya.

Bisa dibilang, Sasuke tidak hanya memiliki wajah yang bisa membuat wanita bertekuk lutut, ia memiliki segala pesona yang selalu diinginkan pria. Hei, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi orang kaya dan digandrungi oleh wanita, hingga setiap harinya ada saja yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pacar? Hanya pria tidak waras yang tidak menginginkan itu semua!

Lalu, apa Sasuke waras?

Entahlah—dia sepertinya bukan salah satu pria yang mempedulikan hal-hal seperti itu.

Sasuke memasuki lift.

Sasuke yang baru saja dari bagian bisnis produksi naik ke lantai teratas gedung ini. Ia menekan tombol teratas gedung—menuju ke suatu tempat.

Ting!

Lift pun berhenti di lantai yang Sasuke tuju.

Pintu terbuka.

Sasuke keluar dari lift, kemudian menghampiri sosok wanita yang berpakaian rapih dan sibuk menelepon seseorang di sebuah meja kerja—depan pintu berukuran besar. Dari kokoh dan besarnya pintu itu dibandingkan pintu-pintu yang lain, siapapun pasti dapat menyimpulkan pintu tersebut merupakan pintu dari ruang kerja sosok yang memiliki perusahaan ini.

Sasuke meneliti wanita di hadapannya dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Oh, ya, sekretaris baru! Sasuke manggut-manggut, paham akan sesuatu. Sepertinya, sekretaris yang lama telah mengundurkan diri karena tidak tahan mengalami tekanan bos mereka yang ganteng. Hahaha. _Well,_ gosip _affair_ kantor memang sesuatu yang paling mengerikan!

Wanita itu menghentikan pembicaraannya di telepon untuk sementara waktu, ketika Sasuke datang. Seperti diteror, wajah wanita itu sangat gugup saat Sasuke berdiri di depannya. Ia bahkan langsung menutup teleponnya, kemudian fokus pada Sasuke. Kedua bola mata wanita itu bergerak liar, melirik ke arah pintu dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Ah, keadaan wanita di hadapan Sasuke sungguh mencurigakan!

"Se—se—lamat siang Uchiha- _san_ ," sapa wanita tersebut sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Selamat siang," jawab Sasuke, kemudian matanya teralihkan pada pintu kokoh yang tertutup rapat itu.

"Apa dia ada di dalam?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu itu.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya padahal ruangan ini memiliki suhu cukup dingin karena pengaruh AC. Wanita itupun mengangguk gugup, tidak bisa berbohong dari pemuda pemilik mata tajam di hadapannya.

"Ya—ya. Sejak ta—tadi, Namikaze- _sama_ menanti Tuan," jawab sang sekretaris.

" _Hn_ ," tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke bergerak ke arah pintu.

"TUNGGU!" jerit sang sekretaris, mencegah Sasuke untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Ada apa?"

"A—anu…" sekretaris itu bergerak risau. "Na—Namikaze- _san_ melarang saya untuk membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu?"

"Termasuk aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi yang bisa membuat nyali seorang prajurit _viking_ menciut.

Sang sekretaris tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia takut pada tatapan elang itu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Sasuke kembali bergerak kemudian membuka pintu di hadapannya tanpa memberi ketukan sama sekali.

Sang sekretaris mendesah—tidak tertahankan. Mati. Memiliki posisi seperti ini tidaklah seenak kelihatannya. Ia harus selalu siap-siap dipecat, setiap detiknya. _Huff…_

Sang sekretaris menangis pilu, membayangkan dirinya yang memiliki enam orang adik harus kembali mencari pekerjaan di zaman penuh persaingan ini, ketika Sasuke tidak dapat dicegah untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan sana.

Seandainya, sang pemilik perusahaan kesal atas kedatangan Sasuke, bagaimana ini?

Sepertinya wanita ini tidak tahu sifat dua pemuda yang diseganinya itu.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan interior sederhana, didominasi oleh warna netral dibandingkan warna-warna terang yang merusak mata.

Di ruangan bos besar perusahaan ini, tidaklah terlalu banyak benda yang dipajang atau disimpan.

Di ruangan yang temboknya diwarnai putih gading ini hanya tersedia lemari untuk menyimpan _hard copy_ , meja kerja dan kursi, serta sofa untuk menerima tamu. Selain itu, terdapat juga lemari untuk menyimpan buku, serta etalase yang berisikan hiasan-hiasan yang dibawa oleh sang pemilik ruangan dari hasil kunjungannya ke luar negeri. Melihat semua barang-barang ruangan kerja sang bos, terlihat sekali jika sang pemilik tidak suka dengan tempat yang sempit karena penuh barang.

"Ahhhnnn… _mhhoorhee_ … Yahhh… _dheepperrr_ …Ohhh…."

Fokus Sasuke pada ruangan itu teralihkan. Kedua mata tajamnya menangkap sesosok wanita dan pemuda yang sedang menyatukan tubuh di sudut ruangan. Sang wanita yang sedang di dalam puncak nafsunya terlalu asyik mendesah di bawah kendali sang pejantan sehingga tidak cukup menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Kondisi wanita itu sungguh berantakan.

Terlihat sekali seks mereka dilakukan dalam waktu cepat, sehingga sang pemuda tidak sempat menanggalkan pakaian wanita tersebut. Sang pria hanya menaikan _dress_ wanita itu hingga menggulung di pinggang, menurunkan celana dalam wanita itu, ketika kejantanannya langsung menusuk _vagina_ wanita itu dengan brutal.

"Sepertinya aku datang di dalam waktu tidak tepat," Sasuke menyindir dua sosok itu.

Sang wanita terlonjak kaget. Ia mendorong pemuda yang masih setia di dalamnya, ketika sang pemuda bertahan di tempat. Bergeming.

Kehadiran Sasuke tidaklah membuat sang pemuda melepas kejantanannya dari dalam lubang wanita itu. Ia malah tersenyum miring, kemudian melanjutkan konsentrasinya. "Kau duduk saja dulu. Aku masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," ucap pemuda itu. Ia kembali menggerakan pinggulnya, membuat wanita yang sudah salah tingkah, dan malu itu mendesah kembali—tidak tahan dengan hujaman gila sang pemuda.

Seperti sudah terlalu biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, Sasuke memilih untuk melangkah ke arah sofa. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya, kemudian membuka majalah yang tersedia di atas meja—hadapannya. Sasuke membuka satu-persatu majalah bisnis tersebut, selagi orang yang dinantinya menyelesaikan urusannya. Iapun bersikap acuh tak acuh, ketika desahan demi desahan menggema di telinganya.

"Jangan katakan, kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk melihatmu menggagahi seorang wanita?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap jam tangan keluaran edisi terbaru di bulan ini. Ah, sepertinya dia bisa menambah koleksi jam tangannya, ketika edisi _rolex_ di musim ini begitu menarik.

Sang pemuda merapatkan punggung wanita itu ke tembok. Ia mengangkat kedua tungkai kaki wanita itu, memerintah kaki wanita itu untuk mengalung di pinggangnya. Sang pemuda menggenjot wanita yang sudah berkeringat, mendesah hebat, dan lelah itu dengan gila. Ia bahkan menekan _vagina_ wanita itu begitu dalam, hingga klitorisnya melesak masuk. Ceceran cairan _precum_ pun membasahi lubang wanita itu hingga tetesan-tetesan cairan itu jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Hmmmm…" sang pemuda memejamkan matanya—menikmati pijatan wanita tersebut pada penisnya. "Tidak, tidak tidak," tetapi dia masih berkonsetrasi pada pemuda yang asyik membaca majalah itu.

"Aku mengundangmu kemari karena ada yang harus aku bicarakan."

" _Hn_. Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke. Sekarang fokusnya tealihkan pada artikel yang malah menampilkan foto makhluk yang tidak waras di depannya.

Cih, lihatlah!

Artikel ini menceritakan hal yang sangat berlawanan dengan pemandangan di depan Sasuke. Saat pemuda di depan Sasuke dipandang seperti Pangeran Charming, di mata Sasuke, pemuda yang sibuk melakukan seks di kantor ini tidaklah lebih dari sosok pemuda kelebihan libido.

"Ahhhhhhh…. Oh, Thuuhann..Tenaghamuu Narhuu.." Desahan wanita itu semakin keras dikala sang pemuda memijat dengan keras kedua buah dadanya. Wanita itu mengadahkan kepala, terlalu nikmat, hingga air liur menetes menuju dagunya.

Sasuke mendengus sambil geleng-geleng saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Dia dapat membayangkan seberapa gilanya Naruto _bermain_ sekarang.

"Barang yang aku minta dari anak buahku untuk dikirimkan akan datang siang hari ini. Aku ingin barang itu tiba dengan aman," ucap sang pemuda. Ia memegang pinggang wanita itu, kemudian semakin memperdalam tusukannya, hingga wanita itu sulit untuk bernafas benar.

"Selain itu, kakekku pun akan mengadakan pesta dengan teman-temannya. Akupun mengirimkan barang untuk kakekku sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun."

Dua barang, _hm_?

"Lalu?" Sasuke bertanya santai. Ia memandang wanita yang asyik mendesah di bawah kendali sang pemuda dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memperhatikan kacaunya wajah sang wanita saat bosnya menggerayangi wanita itu dengan biadab.

"Aku ingin kau memastikan barang yang dikirim oleh suruhanku tiba di tempat semestinya karena—" ucap sang pemuda terputus. Ia menggeram sebal dikala pembicaraan ini membuat dia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Ia malah membiarkan wanita di dalam kungkungannya mengalami kenikmatan terlebih dahulu, ketika dia belum _sampai_ barang satu kalipun.

 _Shit!_

Tubuh wanita itu melengkung saat memperoleh kenikmatan. Iapun lemas seketika, tidak dapat melakukan apapun, sewaktu _libido_ sang pemuda begitu kuat. Tubuh sang wanita terkulai tidak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat sang pemuda masih menggenjotnya. Namun, rasa lelah itu sedikit sirna dikala sang pemuda menarik penisnya yang masih tegang.

Sang wanita bingung. Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?

Sang pemuda menatap sebal wanita yang terjatuh ke atas lantai itu, sengaja dilepaskan oleh sang pemuda. Ia menatap jijik wanita yang tubuhnya begitu kotor dipenuhi oleh cairan wanita itu sendiri. "Dasar tidak berguna. Kau lemah," ucap sang pemuda sambil melangkahi tubuh sang wanita, berlalu pergi menuju Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, saat bosnya tiba-tiba merasa bosan.

Sang pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih memiliki ereksinya menatap kesal Sasuke. Dengan cueknya ia merapihkan celana, selagi Sasuke menatap kejantanannya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuh lemah dan tidak enak itu. Sekarang bereskan dia!" perintah seenaknya, ketika Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya—tidak peduli dengan sikap gila bosnya.

"Aku ke kemar mandi dulu," kata sang pemuda sambil berlalu pergi.

"Jangan lupa ada rapat jam dua nanti dengan Hyuuga corp., Jangan sampai terlambat jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan uang jutaan dolar," Sasuke memperingati.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab sang pemuda dengan nada malas.

Sang pemuda melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah ruangan yang terdapat di dalam ruang kerja itu. Ia sepertinya akan menyelesaikan masalah kejantanannya di dalam ruangan itu, ketika Sasuke diperintah untuk menyelesaikan masalah di sini.

 _Huff…_

 _Well_ , sebagai tangan kanan sekaligus kiri Naruto, Sasuke sudah terlalu biasa membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuat bosnya. Sasuke sudah terlalu kebal, hingga tidak tahu lagi apa arti kata kesal atau marah pada bosnya.

"Bereskan pakaianmu dan aku akan mengantarmu keluar gedung," ucap Sasuke pada wanita yang masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

" **Aku ingin acara tahun ini sama meriahnya dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan kau tidak lupa, bukan, apa aturannya, Sayang?"**

"Jangan sampai satupun anak muda masuk ke dalam pesta itu," jawab wanita paruh baya sembari merotasi kedua bola matanya.

"Istri yang pintar," Hashirama menyahut dengan nada menyebalkan.

Kesibukan nampak jelas di kediaman utama Uzumaki di saat sang pemilik rumah akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Seluruh pelayan di tempat ini sibuk membersihkan dan mendekor setiap ruangan di dalam kediaman itu.

Tidak ada satupun dari para pelayan yang bergerak lambat. Mereka tahu seberapa pentingnya hari ini bagi sang tuan rumah, sehingga tidak ada satu orang pun pelayan yang berniat melakukan kesalahan. Mereka mengartikan kesalahan akan berefek pada berhentinya bekerja dari tempat ini, yang berarti mereka telah menghilangkan kesempatan mendapatkan gajih yang sangat besar sekaligus tunjangan-tunjangan yang menggiurkan, seperti tunjangan kesehatan, atau asuransi kesejahteraan di masa tua!

Seorang pelayan yang bertugas di beranda depan rumah menghampiri Senju sembari membawa sebingkis kado. Pelayan tersebut memberi hormat pada Senju. "Permisi Tuan. Terdapat kiriman untuk Tuan. Apakah saya perlu menaruh kiriman ini di meja yang telah disiapkan?" tanya sang pelayan.

Senju memperhatikan kado yang ada di tangan karyawan itu. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa-apaan ukuran kado itu? Tidak biasanya seseorang memberi Senju kado sekecil ini. Ah, jangan berpikiran buruk dulu. Bukankah terkadang kado kecil malah kado yang mahal? Namun, apa yang penting, siapa pengirimnya?

"Siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Senju.

" _Lord_ Naresh, Tuan," jawab sang pelayan.

"Berikan padaku!" perintah Senju Hashirama pada pelayan itu. Sang istri hanya bisa menggeleng ketika melihat tingkah kekanakan suaminya.

Sang pelayan menyerahkan kado itu, membungkuk hormat, dan undur diri.

Tidak peduli dengan keadaan, Senju segera membuka kado yang diberikan oleh cucunya. Ia akan mengeluarkan kado itu dari dus saat seseorang menghampirinya dan merangkulnya.

" _Yo_ , selamat ulang tahun, kakek tua!" ucap manusia yang sembarangan masuk ke dalam kediaman Senju.

Senju menyeringai saat melihat sosok tersebut. " _Yo_ , sahabat! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini," ucapnya, senang dengan kedatangan Madara yang lebih awal.

Madara yang sengaja datang ke tempat ini lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan memandang penampilan Senju sekarang ini. Seperti biasanya, walau Senju sudah berumur, Senju masih di dalam penampilan kerennya. Bahkan, penampilan Senju tidak kalah dari anak-anak muda zaman sekarang. Tetap terlihat gaul.

Madara berdecak. Memang Senju tidak ada matinya. Ia selalu terlihat awet muda, termasuk istrinya juga.

Perhatian Madara teralihkan pada benda di tangan Senju.

Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jangan katakan, kau membuka kado-kadonya lebih dulu?"

"….." Senju membolak-balikan kado di tangannya, kemudian mengeluarkan isi kado itu dari dus. Ia dan Madara sama-sama menatap isi kado tersebut.

Isi kado itu berupa benda yang sangat asing di mata mereka berdua. Sebagai pria yang lahir di angkatan populernya The Beatles, mereka belum pernah melihat benda yang mirip seperti… mike? Untuk apa Naruto memberikan benda ini? kenapa benda ini terlihat aneh? Senju mengeluarkan semua isi di dalam dus itu. Senju melihat ada remote, kabel, baterei, serta… tidak ada lagi. Apa ini? Sangat aneh.

"Apa ini?" tanya Senju pada Madara, ketika Madara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya—sama-sama tidak mengerti.

Well, apapun itu,

Sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik

Batin Madara dan Senju.

.

.

.

" **Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?!"**

Wanita yang di antar Sasuke ke _basement_ tidak berhenti bersungut-sungut, dan menarik perhatian seluruh karyawan di perusahaan. Wajahnya memerah saat dia sadar telah ditinggalkan oleh pemilik perusahaan ini dengan cara sangat lancang. Entah kemana perginya laki-laki yang selalu berhasil masuk ke dalam selangkangan wanita cantik di negeri ini, yang jelas, sang wanita sudah kehilangan sosok itu dari pandangannya saat dia terbangun dari rasa orgasme yang begitu nikmat, hingga untuk sesaat kepalanya berkunang-kunang.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil memegang pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Ia menyeret wanita itu untuk keluar perusahaan ini jika tidak ingin keadaan semakin kacau.

Wanita yang bibirnya tidak semerah saat kedatangannya ke gedung ini—akibat ulah sang pemilik perusahaan—menghempaskan tangan Sasuke. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Lalu, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?! Jika ayahku tahu, dia pasti akan membuatmu dipecat. Sekarang, dimana Naruto? NARUTO!" teriak wanita itu, seperti orang gila. Tidak peduli jika sikapnya begitu menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Ia berusaha menekan emosinya yang sudah ada di ubun-ubun kepala. Jika tidak ingin dimana dia posisinya sekarang, Sasuke pasti sudah menendang bokong wanita di hadapannya ini hingga ke Pluto. "Nona, saya mohon jangan membuat keributan. Jika tidak saya akan melakukan cara yang lebih kasar," ancam Sasuke, serius.

Ancaman Sasuke tidaklah digubris sang wanita dengan baik. Ia malah memberanikan diri untuk membusungkan dada, membuat dada wanitanya yang besar itu menonjol—nyaris mengenai dada Sasuke. Kedua tangannya bertolak pinggang. "Apa? Apa yang kau bisa lakukan?!" ia bertanya sambil mendongakan dagu.

"Asal kau tahu, kau hanyalah seorang asisten dari pemilik perusahaan ini. Jadi, kau tidak berhak mengatur diriku yang jelas-jelas merupakan kekasih bosmu!"

Sikap wanita di hadapan Sasuke membuat kesabaran Sasuke habis. Tatapan Sasuke yang tadinya setenang air danau berubah menjadi tajam. Terlalu tajam untuk ukuran seorang anak buah, hingga siapapun yang melihatnya menggigil dan memilih untuk memalingkan muka.

Mati wanita itu.

Dia berhasil membangkitkan pria yang terkenal sebagai si iblis.

Wajah Sasuke memang seperti titisan dewi bulan—menggambarkan keanggunan—keturunan sang ibu. Namun, siapapun tahu, jika Sasuke sudah marah atau sedang di dalam _mood_ buruknya, sosok dewa neraka pun bersedia bersujud di telapak kakinya. Sasuke seperti memiliki hobby membuat anak buah Naruto yang lainnya menangis. Tidak sedikit jumlahnya anak buah Naruto berhenti dari perusahaan karena sikap keras dan terlalu sempurna Sasuke. Terbilang, semenjak Sasuke menjabat menjadi kaki tangan Naruto, ia berhasil membuat puluhan karyawan dirumahkan.

"Penjaga. Tolong bawa wanita ini pergi," Sasuke memerintah penjaga gedung yang sejak tadi menonton drama ini untuk mendekat dan mengusir wanita di hadapan Sasuke ini secara tidak hormat. Ia masih memiliki otak agar tidak mengotori tangannya sendiri.

"A—apa?" ucapan Sasuke membuat wanita itu _shock_. Terlebih para penjaga mulai datang kearahnya untuk membawa dirinya, kemudian menyeretnya keluar.

"Kau—kau!" jerit wanita itu, kesal setengah mati.

"Mari, Nona!" pinta para penjaga, hendak membawa nona cantik ini keluar gedung.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" pekik wanita itu ketika dirinya akan disentuh oleh tangan kotor para penjaga itu.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri," lanjutnya. Iapun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh. "

—Dan untukmu! Aku pastikan saat aku bertemu Naruto kembali, aku akan membuatmu menjadi gelandangan di luar sana," ancamnya dengan wajah memerah—menahan malu sekaligus marah. Ia menghentakan kaki dan bersumpah akan membuat Sasuke—asisten Naruto—menjadi seorang gembel di dalam waktu cepat atau lambat.

Sasuke hanya mendesah iba ketika mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Kata-kata itu sudah dia dengar dari berbagai macam wanita yang dibuang Naruto begitu saja sampai dia sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya.

Tanpa mau lagi terlibat dengan drama gila ini, Sasuke membalikan badan, kemudian melangkah ke arah lift. Ia masih memiliki banyak tugas, salah satunya adalah mengurus pemuda sialan yang selalu merepotkannya—Naruto.

Cerita tentang Naruto….

Naruto Namikaze atau di luar sana orang-orang sering menyebutnya _Naresh Duke of Windstord._ Panggilan tersebut didapatkan oleh Naruto karena sang ibu yang merupakan keturunan pengusaha sukses dari Jepang menikah dengan seorang pemuda berasal dari Inggris yang ternyata merupakan salah satu kerabat kerajaan Inggris; keturunan dari seorang pahlawan yang berperang di Pertempuran Waterloo yang merenggut nyawa Napoleon.

Pertemuan ayah dan ibu Naruto dimulai pada saat Kushina Uzumaki—ibu Naruto, mendapatkan beasiswa tukar pelajar di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Inggris. Ia yang merupakan seorang gadis berasal dari Asia tidak memiliki satu teman pun saat menginjakan kaki di Negeri tersebut. Hidup Kushina dipenuhi oleh kesendirian sampai pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda bergaya biasa saja dan selalu melirik padanya semenjak waktu pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mereka pun berkenalan…

Kemudian…

Semakin lama, hubungan Kushina dan ayah Naruto—Minato Namikaze (nama Jepang yang diberikan Kushina untuk ayah Naruto), semakin dekat, hingga diketahui jika Minato bukanlah berasal dari kalangan yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Minato adalah keturunan bangsawan yang sangat dihormati oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa sembarang bergaul dan memiliki kekasih seenaknya. Alhasil, hubungan Minato dan Kushina sempat merenggang karena Kushina tidak percaya diri. Kushina terlalu takut memiliki hubungan dengan orang sangat penting seperti Naruto. Ia terlalu sungkan memiliki kekasih yang penuh etika seperti itu.

Pada akhirnya Kushina memilih mundur dan melanjutkan hidupnya di tempat asalnya, kemudian meninggalkan Minato, hingga Minato memilih mengejar Kushina ke Jepang untuk mendapatkan hati sekaligus restu kedua orang tua gadis tersebut.

Pernikahan pun tidak dapat dielakan lagi ketika Kushina dan Minato tidak dapat dipisahkan. Mereka berdua berhasil meyakinkan kedua pihak jika mereka berdua pantas berdampingan, walau mereka berasal dari dua keluarga berbeda budaya.

Kedua insan ini hidup bahagia di dalam kehidupan baru mereka, hingga saatnya Minato mendapatkan kabar jika Kushina memiliki kelainan pada rahimnya. Kelainan tersebut dapat mengancam sang janin maupun ibunya yang sedang mengandung.

Kebahagiaan Minato saat itu menghilang di dalam waktu sekejap. Namun, akibat permintaan sang istri 'agar Minato tetap mempertahankan anak mereka berdua', Minato tetap berjuang dan menahan kesedihannya, hingga waktunya Kushina melahirkan. Sungguh disayangkan, keadaan Kushina yang lemah dan pilihan Kushina untuk memilih kehidupan sang anak, menyebabkan Minato harus menjadi duda beranak satu di waktu umurnya yang masih muda.

Kushina meninggalkan suami dan anak semata wayangnya di dalam ruang bersalin.

Minato adalah ayah yang baik.

Paska meninggalnya Kushina, ia menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus ibu yang menyayangi buah hatinya. Bagi Minato, Naruto adalah permatanya, sosok yang harus dijaganya baik-baik. Apapun yang Naruto inginkan selalu Minato penuhi, walaupun Minato selalu menangis di dalam hatinya ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang tumbuh tanpa sosok ibu. Ya, Minato hidup di dalam kesepiannya dan kesedihannya, tanpa Kushina. Namun, ia tetap bertahan demi sang anak. Anak yang dipertahankan Kushina dengan mengorbankan hidupnya.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat, hingga tidak dirasa Minato telah mengurus Naruto selama lima tahun. Minato semakin menyayangi Naruto. Terlebih Naruto begitu pandai dan sangat pintar menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Wajah percampuran Asia dan Inggris membuat Naruto menjadi sosok anak yang dicintai oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya. Ketampanan dan kecerdasan Naruto selalu mendapat pujian dari orang-orang sekitarnya, hingga kasih sayang tidak pernah habis untuk anak ini.

Ah, sepertinya Tuhan begitu baik pada Naruto karena 0,1% sosok sang ibu bisa digantikan oleh wanita-wanita penuh perhatian ini. Minato bersyukur karena itu.

.

Singkat cerita…

Di malam itu, seperti biasanya, setelah Minato menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya di cabang perusahaan miliknya, ia akan pulang untuk bertemu buah hatinya.

Sebelum dia menyalakan mesin mobil, ia mengecup foto Kushina terlebih dahulu—ritual yang selalu dia lakukan setiap hari. Ia melajukan mobil, membelah jalanan malam dengan raut wajah riang, membayangkan betapa bahagianya Naruto, ketika anak itu melihat mainan kesukaannya yang baru saja Minato belikan. Minato pun melirik ke arah mainan itu sejenak, ketika di hadapannya terdapat truk yang mengambil alur miliknya.

Minato tidak sempat berkelit atau melakukan apapun untuk menghindari kecelakaan yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan Naruto dan menyusul istri tercinta. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sang anak yang pastinya kesepian. Akan tetapi Tuhan lebih menyayanginya dan memilih untuk membiarkan sang anak hidup bersama kakek dan neneknya. Di saat hembusan nafas terakhir, Minato hanya berharap anaknya akan berbahagia dan seseorang bisa mengobati kesepian Naruto.

Semenjak meninggalnya Minato, Naruto yang periang dan selalu bisa memukau setiap orang menjadi pribadi sangat tertutup. Ia tidak pernah berbicara kecuali pada kakek dan neneknya. Ia lebih suka bersembunyi di balik tubuh sang kakek jika ada seseorang yang bertamu ke kediaman mereka.

Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang kurang percaya diri saat dia tidak memiliki kedua orang tua. Iapun kerap kali merasa sedih saat melihat anak-anak lain bermain bersama kedua orang tua mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk sendiri—tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak memiliki orang tua seperti anak-anak itu?

Perubahan sikap Naruto ke arah yang buruk membuat kakek dan nenek Naruto khawatir setengah mati. Oleh karena itu, mereka sepakat untuk mempertemukan Naruto dengan seorang anak yang umurnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Mereka sepakat untuk membawa seseorang yang bisa diajak Naruto bermain. Akhirnya, kedua manusia paruh baya itupun mengundang salah satu kerabat Kushina. Kerabat yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu (kecuali pada pemakaman Kushina dan Minato), tetapi sangat akrab dengan Kushina di masa sekolah Kushina dulu.

Dengan senang hati, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang merupakan anak dari Kushina membawa anak kedua mereka ke kediaman Naruto. Mereka berdua bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek Naruto, kemudian memperkenalkan anak kedua mereka pada Naruto. Memang pada awalnya Naruto terkesan malu-malu dan takut pada saat berkenalan dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, Sasuke yang diberitahu untuk bersikap baik pada Naruto tidak pernah mundur untuk membujuk Naruto agar mau bermain dengannya.

Sasuke selalu datang ke kediaman Naruto, kemudian mengajak anak pendiam itu bermain, hingga sifat Naruto kembali riang, ketika dia cukup lama berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Dan pada akhirnya, tidak butuh waktu lama, kedua anak inipun menjadi teman baik, hingga sekarang.

Lamunan Sasuke yang begitu jauh membuat dirinya tidak menyadari, jika dia sudah tiba di lantai yang dia tuju. Lagi-lagi sekretaris itu berdiri untuk menyambut Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Sasuke yang sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi memilih untuk membuka pintu ruangan Naruto. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk, membuat sosok pemuda yang sekarang mondar-mandir tidak jelas berhenti melangkah.

Sasuke merotasi kedua bola matanya saat melihat kepanikan Naruto.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke, ketika Naruto terlihat panik.

"Sasuke, cepat tutup pintunya!" perintah Naruto.

"Dan kunci!" lanjutnya.

Sasuke melakukan apa yang Naruto perintah tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Penampilan Naruto lebih berantakan dari saat Sasuke melihatnya tadi.

Kemeja Naruto sudah kusut, ketika dasi tidak bertengger di lehernya—seperti biasa. Rambut pirang Naruto yang setiap pagi ditata rapih berantakan, seolah sang pemuda baru saja bangun tidur. Wajah Naruto pucat-pasi, ketika keringat-dingin meluncur halus, menyentuh permukaan pelipis Naruto. _The heck,_ kenapa Naruto terlihat lebih kacau? Ulah apa lagi yang diperbuat sosok ini?

"Katakan, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya yang datar melantun lembut di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" gumam Naruto, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Naru.." tegur Sasuke, meminta Naruto untuk berhenti bertindak gila.

"Bagaimana ini? Ini gawat!" Naruto semakin meracau tidak jelas. Ia bahkan mulai mengggigit kukunya.

"Naru!" nada Sasuke meninggi. Ia menghela nafas, meredakan rasa kesalnya untuk sejenak.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi, apa? ASTA—"

"NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke dengan sangat keras, membuat Naruto harus menelan suaranya untuk sejenak.

"APA?!" Naruto membalas teriakan Sasuke.

Dua pemuda di dalam ruangan ber-AC ini saling menatap.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia yang lebih dulu mengendalikan emosinya memilih menurunkan nada suaranya. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar sekarang. "Dari tadi kau hanya mondar-mandir saja dan panik. Memangnya ada apa?"

Naruto melangkah cepat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian memegang kedua pundak Sasuke dengan ekspresi tidak karuan. "Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Aku mendapatkan kabar, jika paket yang aku kirim mengalami kesalahan."

"Pa—paket?" gumam Sasuke, tidak mengerti alur cerita Naruto saat Naruto berucap terlalu cepat.

"Iya. Kedua paket itu tertukar!" jerit Naruto sambil meremas rambutnya.

Sasuke memutar otak—mengulang kembali setiap pembicaraan yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto. Ah, dia ingat, jika hari ini Naruto akan mendapatkan dua kiriman. Satu untuknya sendiri dan satu lagi untuk kakeknya. Dari cara Naruto berbicara, sepertinya barang yang dikirimkan itu memiliki makna yang berbeda. Mungkin saja barang yang diperuntukan untuk Naruto merupakan barang keren, sedangkan untuk kakeknya barang yang norak.

"Serius, Nar? Kenapa bisa tertukar?" tanya Sasuke, masih tidak percaya. Tidak biasanya anak buah Naruto seceroboh ini.

Naruto tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun ketika kesalahan itu bermula darinya. Ia sadar anak buahnya memiliki tugas yang banyak dan harus cepat diselesaikan. Ia sadar anak buahnya sudah sulit membagi waktu. Tetapi Naruto membebani kembali anak buahnya dengan pekerjaan tidak penting, sehingga anak buahnya mengalami kesalahan dalam pekerjaan seperti ini. AKH, lalu jika seperti ini harus bagaimana?

"Sekarang, benda indah itu pasti ada di rumah utama dan aku bisa dibunuh, jika paket itu terbuka," racau Naruto sambil meremas-remas rambutnya.

"Astaga…" gumam Sasuke, sulit berkata-kata.

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap Sasuke serius. "Sasuke, kau memiliki ide?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menyerah. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, _Dobe,_ " ujarnya, tidak mau terlibat masalah kembali. Lebih baik Sasuke melenggang pergi keluar ruangan ini daripada berurusan dengan sifat bodoh Naruto.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, kesal.

"Usahakan semuanya sendiri," Sasuke berbicara dari balik punggungnya.

Naruto mengerang. "Astaga, Sasuke. Kau ini anak buahku! Apa kau tidak mau mendengar ucapan bos—"

"NARUTO!" bentak Sasuke, memperingati Naruto agar tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Sasuke tidak suka jika Naruto mulai berkata kasar dan seenaknya.

Naruto menggeram. "Kau menyebalkan. Aku membencimu. Sudahlah. Biarkan aku dihukum. Sekarang aku ada rapat. Aku pergi," Naruto yang memang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika sedang panik berbicara menyebalkan. Ia bahkan berani memaki sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan, Sasuke tidak mau Naruto membenci dirinya.

"Baik, baik! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk semua ini?!" Sasuke mengalah. Ia sadar, dia tidak mungkin melawan Naruto yang sedang merajuk.

Keadaan ini membuat Naruto terkikik dan Sasuke mengerang sebal.

.

.

.

Madara Uchiha.

Dari marganya saja, semua dapat mengambil kesimpulan, jika laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Hashirama Senju ini adalah salah satu bagian dari Keluarga Uchiha.

Madara merupakan teman baik Senju sejak mereka kecil. Mereka berdua sudah bersama semenjak Sekolah Dasar. Berasal dari tempat yang sama dan memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, membuat mereka sangat dekat—tidak bisa dipisahkan. Bahkan setelah mereka memiliki cucu, mereka masih sering bertemu untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak penting layaknya bocah berumur lima tahun. _Well_ , mau lihat contohnya? Ya, seperti sekarang ini!

Dibandingkan bersiap-siap mengurus pestanya sendiri, Senju malah duduk berdampingan di atas sofa yang terdapat di ruang keluarga bersama Madara. Mereka berdua tampak serius memandangi benda yang Senju simpan di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya, apa ini?" Senju mengambil benda itu dan membolak-balikan benda itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja cucumu?" tanya Madara, heran dengan sikap Senju yang enggan sekali bertanya pada cucunya.

Senju menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak. Tidak. Jika aku menghubungi dia sekarang, dia akan tahu, aku begitu mengharapkan hadiah darinya."

Madara mengerang atas sikap _tsundere_ parah Hashirama. Kesabaran Madara habis. Ia merebut benda itu dari tangan Senju, kemudian memandangi benda itu dengan intens. Madara memperhatikan setiap detail di benda ini. Benda ini berbentuk panjang. Benda ini menggunakan batere untuk menjalankannya, kemudian terdapat remote dan tombol _on/off._

Untuk apa benda ini?

Madara mengambil batere dan memasangkannya pada benda itu.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Senju, takut Madara merusak benda pemberian cucunya.

"Daripada kita terus melihat benda ini dan bertanya yang kunjung tidak ada jawabannya, kenapa tidak kita mencobanya saja?" tanya Madara yang penasaran setengah mati dengan fungsi benda ini.

Hashirama Senju hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya. _Well_ , sepertinya saran Madara boleh dicoba. Bukankah jika mereka diam saja tidak akan membuahkan hasil? Oleh karena itu, cara yang terbaik adalah mencoba benda ini dan melihat kemampuan apa yang akan diberikan oleh benda ini.

"Awas saja kalau benda itu rusak," ancam Hashirama yang sukses mendapat dengusan dari Madara.

Madara selesai memasangkan baterei. Ia memukul-mukul bagian depan benda yang dianggap mike itu. "Tes, tes, tes…" Madara mengetes benda itu.

"Kenapa tidak jalan?" gumamnya. Ia mencari tombol _on/off_ dan menggeser tombol itu ke arah _on_. _Ah_ , jangan-jangan karena dia belum menyalakan benda ini.

Madara dan Hashirama menanti pergerakan benda itu. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah ini mike biasa saja, atau….

Trrrtttt… Trrrtttt…

Benda yang ada di tangan Madara bergetar.

"Be—bergetar," gumam Hashirama—takjub. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat benda bisa bergetar seperti ini.

"A—apa itu?" tanya Hashirama pada sahabatnya.

Madara tidak akan memasang wajah bingung jika dia tahu. Iapun sama minim pengetahuannya seperti Hashirama. Sedikitnya, Madara menjadi menyesal selalu ikut bolos Hashirama pada saat di zaman sekolah, sehingga kebodohan Hashirama menular juga pada Madara. _Cih_! Masa iya, dia tidak tahu benda ini? Tetapi, memang Madara belum pernah melihat benda seperti ini.

Madara memperhatikan baik-baik benda yang terus bergetar di tangannya. Jika dilihat secara baik-baik, benda di tangan Madara ini seperti….

"….balikan tubuhmu!" perintah tiba-tiba Madara pada Hashirama. Ia mendorong Hashirama hingga sang sahabat berbaring di atas sofa dengan posisi tertelungkup.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Hashirama, penasaran dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Mencoba benda ini," jawab Madara dengan senyuman miring yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya dan Hashirama hanya menatap polos sahabatnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ohhhhhh…. Ahhhhhh… _Noooo_ … Yeaaahhhh…." desahan menggema di ruangan itu beberapa menit kemudian.

Kedua mata Hashirama meram-melek saat merasakan efek benda bergetar itu. Tubuhnya terasa diawang-awang. Ah, jadi ini fungsi benda ini? Hashirama Senju sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada cucunya karena memberikan benda berguna ini. Hashirama meremas ujung bantal sofa yang menjadi tempat kepalanya berbaring. Terkadang dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal saat sensasi asing merasuk ke tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana…" bisik sosok di belakangnya, tepat di lubang telinga Hashirama.

"Apakah enak?"

Hashirama tidak dapat menampik kenikmatan di tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk antusias. "Keras, Mada! Lebih keras," ucap Hashirama.

Madara meningkatkan volume getar benda di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat sahabatnya mengerang tidak tertahan. Madara lebih menekan benda itu. Ia memberikan sensasi yang lebih nikmat pada sang sahabat yang sedang berulang tahun ini.

"Kecilkan _volume_ suaramu, Sobat," ucap Madara saat Hashirama mendesah terlalu keras.

"Kau tidak mau istrimu mengdengarnya, bukan?" ucapnya lagi.

Hashirama menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa ada sensasi senikmat ini? Jika dia tahu dari dulu sensasi nikmat ini, pasti dia akan mencari benda ini sejak lama. Hashirama berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah. Tubuhnya yang jarang disentuh seperti ini sangat sensitif sehingga sulit untuk mencegah suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hashirama menggeliat pelan. Sensasi geli, sakit, sekaligus aneh berputar-putar di sekujur tubuh saat alat itu menyentuh dirinya.

"Uhhh…. Ini enak sekali Mada—"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" jerit seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah pintu. Ia menatap dua sahabat yang sedang sibuk itu dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus kesal.

Hashirama yang sedang berbaring langsung terlonjak kaget dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sedangkan Madara yang sejak tadi menaiki badan Hashirama secara reflek terjatuh ke atas lantai karena pergerakan Hashirama.

Sang pemilik rumah tidaklah mengkhawatikan keadaan sahabatnya. Perhatiannya terlalu tersita dengan seorang wanita yang berwajah masam dan emosi karena mereka berdua.

"A—Mi—Mito, a—aku bisa jelaskan semua ini," Hashirama berusaha mencari alasan untuk istrinya.

Mito si pemilik rambut merah menggeram kesal. "Jelaskan. Jelaskan. Tega-teganya kau padaku, Hashirama! Di saat aku sibuk menyiapkan pestamu, kau malah bermain gila bersama sobat kecil rasa homomu itu!" Mito menunjuk Madara, sahabat bodohnya Hashirama.

 _Kok aku lagi?_

Madara yang selalu tersangka membatin miris.

Madara menggaruk lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal, kebiasaan pada saat dia merasa canggung.

Madara lekas bangkit dari atas lantai. Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang karena bokongnya masih sakit, akibat ulah sahabatnya yang mendorongnya secara tidak berkeprimanusiaan, Madara menghampiri Mito.

"Sudahlah Mito, jangan marah-marah, Cantik. Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk menyiapkan pesta ini? Biarkan saja si idiot itu. Dia memang tega. Masa aku disuruh terus memijatnya seharian ini?" Madara rangkul Mito dan membawa Mito yang bersungut-sungut menjauh dari Hashirama.

"Ish, kau berbeda sekali dengan dia. Jika tahu seperti ini lebih baik waktu itu aku menerima lamaranmu saja," rutuk Mito, masih kesal dengan suaminya.

Hashirama terperangah ketika mendengar perkataan Mito. Demi Tuhan, wanita menyebalkan itu rupanya masih menyimpan perasaan pada sahabatnya?

Madara yang tahu sahabat kecilnya pasti kesal setengah mati kepada dirinya menolehkan kepala. Ia tersenyum miring—mengejek seolah mengatakan, "Lihatlah, istrimu bahkan sebentar lagi akan berpaling padaku," dan tentu saja melihat ekspresi menjijikan itu Hashirama hanya bisa menggerutu sebal, ingin membunuh teman kecilnya itu.

Sepertinya benar kata pepatah,

Seseorang tidak akan pernah dewasa jika selalu bertemu dengan teman kecilnya.

.

.

.

" _Pesta itu akan diadakan nanti malam. Seingatku, kakek selalu menyewa makanan dari restoran berbintang lima untuk menyambut teman-temannya," Naruto membuka laptopnya, kemudian memperlihatkan denah kediaman utama Uzumaki pada Sasuke._

" _Dan ini denahnya kemudian foto rumah utama keluargaku. Takut-takut kau lupa," dengan wajah tanpa dosanya Naruto meng-print kedua foto yang menurut Sasuke merupakan tindakan bodoh di dunia._

 _Sasuke memandang Naruto malas. Ia tidak percaya Naruto benar-benar meng-print foto rumahnya. Astaga. Memangnya sudah berapa kali Sasuke ke tempat kakek dan nenek Naruto? Ya, walau Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di mansion Naruto yang lain, tetapi hal tersebut tidak menjamin Sasuke tidak tahu seluruh letak mansion Naruto. Sasuke berteman dengan Naruto tidak di dalam waktu sebentar. Ia sudah tahu dengan baik seperti apa luar dan dalam temannya itu._

" _Apa?" tanya Naruto, ketika dipandang aneh oleh Sasuke._

" _Sesukamu, lah," Sasuke yang malas berdebat memilih untuk membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun._

 _Usai Naruto mencetak foto dan denah kediamannya, ia mulai menjelaskan setiap rundown acara yang diselenggaraan oleh kakeknya. Naruto menjelaskan rundown itu cukup detail dan perihal yang harus Sasuke siapkan sebelum Sasuke memasuki tempat itu._

Sasuke tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri karena pada detik ini dia telah berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Naruto. Pakaian Sasuke tidaklah senyentrik pakaian untuk orang berpesta. Sasuke menggunakan pakaian kasual. Ia hanya menggunakan kaos biru dongker polos, jaket dan celana jeans untuk masuk ke dalam tempat itu.

Sasuke tidak menanti di depan gerbang. Ia menanti di jalan besar, dekat lampu lalu lintas, menunggu satu mobil yang kiranya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Cuaca di malam hari ini sangat dingin, sehingga membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit menggigil. Sasuke merutuki sahabatnya sesekali. Astaga. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki sahabat seperti ini? Kenapa juga dia selalu mengikuti hal-hal yang diinginkan Naruto? Pikiran Sasuke kembali pada beberapa tahun silam. Seandainya dia tidak bertemu Naruto, pasti hidupnya lebih menyenangkan, bukan?

Ya, mungkin terasa….

Menyenangkan.

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti saat dia melihat mobil box. Sasuke melihat belakang mobil tersebut penuh dengan barang-barang. Sasuke memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas. Waktu yang tepat. Mobil box itu berhenti saat lampu berwarna merah dan ini menjadi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk masuk dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Astaga. Tidakkah ada tindakan yang paling konyol, seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang ini?

Dia adalah seorang tangan kanan pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di negeri ini, tetapi kenapa dia bertindak seperti seorang maling di pasar? Sasuke masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia mau melakukan ini semua?

Ha-ah, dasar menjengkelkan!

.

.

.

Di saat sang asisten sedang disibukan dengan kerjaan barunya, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menyantaikan dirinya di suatu club terbaik di kota ini, usai rapatnya dengan Hyuuga corp.,.

Seperti biasanya, dia menghabiskan waktu miliknya dengan para wanita cantik yang mengerubungi dirinya layaknya semut mengerubungi gula. Naruto tampak asyik menggoda satu-persatu wanita itu.

Sesekali wanita-wanita itu tertawa saat Naruto melontarkan lelucon yang menurut para pria iri di tempat itu sangatlah menjijikan.

"Seharusnya terdapat seleksi sangat ketat untuk memberikan gelar bangsawan pada seseorang," wanita bersurai merah muda yang pada malam ini sengaja datang ke club untuk melepas penat kebetulan melihat Naruto. Ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan dengan berani duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Bagiku, kau hanya mempermalukan leluhurmu saja, _Lord_."

Naruto terkekeh. Ia membisikan sesuatu di telinga wanita sebelah kanannya. "Katakan saja kau iri pada wanita-wanita cantikku ini. Jika kau ingin bergabung, aku bersedia. Asal kau tahu saja, dalam satu malam, aku sanggup untuk melayani sepuluh wanita atau… lebih," ucap gila Naruto membuat wanita di hadapannya ingin muntah.

Kebiasaan Naruto yang ini memang sudah cukup terkenal di kalangan anak-anak muda seumurannya. Semua orang tahu, Naruto si tampan dan kaya raya ini senang sekali bermain wanita. Setiap malam, Naruto menghabiskan waktu untuk mengintip selangkangan para model papan atas, artis dan anak-anak para koleganya.

Setiap wanita tahu Naruto itu brengsek, tetapi semua orang juga tahu, siapapun wanita yang berada di bawah Naruto adalah wanita terpilih, yang berarti wanita _high class_. Oleh karena itu, para wanita bodoh itu malah berlomba-lomba menyerahkan dirinya pada Naruto. Tingginya selera Naruto di dalam mencari kriteria wanita membuat dirinya mendapatkan cap, jika wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto pastilah titisan dari surga karena kecantikannya yang luar biasa.

Yap, sikap Naruto membuat nyaris semua wanita bertingkah seperti itu pada Naruto, kecuali….

"Maaf saja. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa membuatku iri, apalagi wanita-wanita seperti itu," Sakura Haruno, sahabat Sasuke dari masa universitas. Wanita ini sangat menggilai Sasuke, hingga ketampanan Naruto tidak berefek pada sang gadis.

"…." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku iri kecuali mahluk sinting yang selalu menjadikan orang yang aku cintai seperti tahanan, ah… tepatnya pelayan," Sakura tersenyum miring. Senyuman Naruto menghilang seketika.

"Sasuke, maksudmu? Jangan katakan, kau masih terobsesi dengan asistenku itu. Ayolah, Sakura. Sudah berapa tahun cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jangan katakan, wanita mempesona sepertimu akan menjadi perawan tua hanya karena menanti seorang Sasuke yang tidak kunjung mencintaimu," Naruto tertawa mengejek.

Sakura tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia mengambil segelas sloki cocktail di hadapannya dan menyicip minuman itu dengan anggun. "Sepertinya kau terlalu percaya diri hingga beranggapan Sasuke akan terus berada di sisimu."

Suasana menjadi lebih tegang dikala otot-otot tubuh Naruto terasa kaku. Aura Naruto begitu mencekam hingga orang-orang di sekitarnya sedikit menjauh. Ekspresi Naruto yang selalu terlihat ramah berubah menjadi serius. Ia menatap Sakura tajam. Sudah dipastikan, pemuda ini merasa terusik. Ia tidak suka jika asistennya dibahas hingga sejauh ini. Naruto tidak pernah ingin membayangkan Sasuke menjauh dari sisinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto berusaha mempertahankan ketenangan. Rangkulannya pada para wanita miliknya terlepas. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh apapun.

"Asal kau tahu saja, tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa bertahan dengan orang sepertimu, bahkan seorang Sasuke," Sakura memandang Naruto dengan seringai menjengkelkan. Ia ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi pemuda ini.

Setiap orang di tempat ini pasti berpikir sebentar lagi Naruto akan melempar meja di hadapannya. Tetapi, dugaan mereka salah. Dibandingkan terlihat murka, Naruto malah tertawa. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, hingga memecah kebisingan musik di club ini. Setiap orang yang berada di tempat ini menatap dirinya. Lihatlah tawa Naruto. Walaupun terkesah sekeras tong sampah kosong yang dipukul, Naruto tetap mempesona dan berhasil membuat para wanita merona.

Tawa Naruto berhenti dalam sekejap. " _Waw_ , sepertinya kau seorang peramal. Apa kau ingin melamar pekerjaan di taman bermain milikku? Kebetulan sekali badut terbaik di arena bermain milikku itu baru saja dikeluarkan karena mengambil sesuatu yang bukan miliknya," sinisnya. Ucapan tajam seperti ini pada seorang wanita untuk pertama kalinya dilakukan oleh Naruto. Mengingat ibunya seorang wanita, Naruto paling pantrang menyakiti wanita kecuali wanita yang berani menyentuh prinsipnya.

"Tadi pagi aku dan Sasuke bertemu," Sakura masih memancing kemarahan Naruto yang mulai tampak.

Naruto tampak tidak nyaman dengan perbincangan ini. Ia terlihat terlalu ekspresif saat berbicara tentang Sasuke. "Oh, iya? Tampaknya ini akan menjadi cerita yang menarik. Apakah kau kembali ditolak?"

Sakura terkekeh kemudian menggeleng anggun. "Kali ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolakku. Ia tertarik dengan penawaran yang aku berikan. Penawaran yang menjanjikan untuk masa depannya dibandingkan terus diam di dekat seorang laki-laki tidak tahu berterima kasih dan sangat manja."

"Apakah aku perlu mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian yang menyenangkan itu?"

"Tidak usah. Ucapan terima kasih tidak akan membuatku bisa membeli villa idaman di Pulau Palm Jumeirah," Sakura membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan cantik.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Sayang sekali, padahal Pangeran kedua UEA rela memberikan salah satu hotelnya padaku hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan ucapan manis dariku," gumam Naruto, membuat kikikan lucu dari gadis di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda kedua wanita yang tertawa manis ini.

Sakura merotasi kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dan Sasuke bicarakan?" Naruto kembali pada topik pembicaraan.

"Masalah bisnis. Aku hanya menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan yang sedang dia rintis. Aku rela memberikan sebagian besar hartaku untuk membantu dirinya mengembangkan usahanya," jawab Sakura, terdengar sangat serius.

Naruto mencerna ucapan Sakura. Apa? Sakura menawarkan bantuan pada Sasuke? Jangan bercanda. Naruto tahu seperti apa Sasuke itu. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mendapatkan bantuan dari orang lain. Dari dulu Sasuke selalu mengerjakan segala hal sendiri. Ia tidak sudi berpangku tangan pada orang lain. Jangankan pada Sakura, Naruto saja yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Sasuke, jika menawarkan bantuan, Sasuke pasti menolaknya dengan baik. Sasuke tidak mau mengambil tawaran Naruto, termasuk tawaran Naruto untuk menyuntikan dana pada perusahaan Sasuke.

"Hal seperti itu, sepertinya tidak akan membuat Sasuke tertarik. Ia masih memiliki diriku untuk diminta bantuan," jawab Naruto, terdengar sangat percaya diri.

Sikap percaya diri Naruto membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. "Sayangnya Sasuke terlihat sangat ragu untuk menolak. Ia berkata, kemungkinan besar ia akan menyetujui penawaranku. Kau tahu? Aku mulai berpikir, Sasuke terlalu takut terikat padamu lebih lama, sehingga kemungkinan besar, dia tidak akan pernah berhutang budi padamu."

"Apa?" Naruto mencari kebohongan dari dua mata Sakura. Tetapi sayang, Sakura sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura tahu dia telah berhasil dengan baik untuk memancing kemarahan pemuda brengsek di depannya. Ia berdiri dan memandang Naruto sinis. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk mencari asisten baru. Tidak berapa lama lagi, pasti Sasuke akan berhenti dari perusahaanmu dan memilih mencari kehidupannya sendiri."

"…." Naruto mengepalkan jari-jarinya hingga memucat.

"Asal kau tahu, aku selalu menanti hal seperti ini datang. Melihat Sasuke yang selalu berada di belakangmu itu membuatku muak. Kau yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya hanya membuat Sasuke terkekang dan terlihat bo—"

BRAK!

Di dalam waktu sekejap meja di depan Naruto telah terbalik, menciptakan suara gaduh hingga seluruh orang menatap dirinya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan para gadis di sekitar Naruto. Mereka semua menyingkir dari dekat Naruto yang benar-benar murka sekarang ini.

Dengan wajah memerah dan nafas memburu, Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih memiliki kewarasan untuk tidak menampar wanita di hadapannya. Naruto membetulkan kancing jasnya. Ia memandang Sakura dingin. "Asal kau tahu saja, Haruno. Kau salah mengira segalanya. Kau salah. Termasuk salah menilai seorang Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Naruto. Kilatan marah tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ia tidak sesempurna yang kau lihat," Naruto tertawa mencemooh sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berani bersumpah, jika dia masih bertahan di tempat itu untuk mendengar semua omong kosong ini, ia tidak akan menjamin tempat itu masih utuh untuk menahan kemarahannya.

Ya, Naruto sendiri merasa dia marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apa yang dia tahu sekarang ini, dirinya benar-benar merasa terusik.

Dan terusiknya Naruto?

Bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dianggap sederhana.

.

.

.

SRET!

Sasuke membuka tutup barang dan diam-diam turun dari mobil box yang terpakir pada bagian belakang rumah.

Sasuke cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding, memastikan tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya. Dirasa sudah aman, Sasuke mulai beraksi. Ia mengambil kertas dari bagian dalam saku jaketnya. Ia memperhatikan denah rumah yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Oke, sekarang Sasuke akui, jika dia membutuhkan denah ini, berhubung Sasuke tidak pernah pergi ke belakang _mansion_ Naruto.

Seperti biasa, Naruto memang selalu teroganisir walau awalnya orang-orang menganggap manusia ini serampangan.

Sasuke membaca dengan teliti setiap sudut rumah Naruto. Ah, Naruto bilang, biasanya sang kakek akan mengadakan pesta di bagian depan rumah. Sang kakek akan menumpuk kado di meja yang sengaja sang kakek persiapkan di tengah rumah itu. Sang kakek senang sekali menghitung kado yang diberikan orang-orang kepadanya. Kata sang kakek, semakin banyak kado yang diberikan kepadanya, pertanda masih banyak orang yang mencintai dirinya.

Cih, dasar kekanak-kanakan.

Di zaman sekarang, kado bukanlah alat untuk menilai manusia. Banyak sekali orang yang memberi hadiah hanya untuk formalitas sebagai rekan kolega, atau kebutuhan di masa depan!

Sasuke melipat kembali kertas itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sekarang waktunya dia beraksi!

.

.

.

Usai pergi dari club, Naruto memacu mobilnya ke tempat salah satu sahabatnya—Shikamaru. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam tempat itu, kemudian duduk seenaknya di sofa yang terdapat di ruang kerja Shikamaru. Dengan seenaknya juga, Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan itu untuk menggunakan fasilitas di dalam tempat itu. Sesekali Naruto mengambil buku yang terdapat di rak ruangan itu, kemudian membacanya dan menaruh kembali buku itu pada tempatnya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menegluk wine yang dia ambil dari lemari. Naruto meminum wine itu dalam satu kali teglukan, membuat Shikamaru—temannya meringis ngeri.

Man…

Itu wine mahal,

Kenapa Naruto meminum minuman elit itu seperti meminum jamu dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara sana?

"Sekarang, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru ketika teman satu kampusnya di masa lalu ini terlihat berantakan.

Naruto menaru gelas di tangannya dengan kasar. "Apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Naruto, terlihat serius. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Memang firasat Shikamaru tidak pernah salah. Sejak Naruto menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini pada malam hari, pasti si pirang ini memiliki masalah. Hal ini tidak terjadi satu atau dua kali, tetapi cukup sering. Terkadang Shikamaru heran, kenapa anak buah Naruto kerasan tinggal bersama bos macam seperti ini? Selain Naruto itu keras kepala, iapun punya sikap seenaknya.

"Membantumu?" beo Shikamaru, tidak mengerti.

Naruto beranjak dari sofa. Ia melangkah menuju jasnya yang Naruto simpan di atas meja kerja Shikamaru. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Ia mengambil satu map tipis kemudian memberikan map itu pada Shikamaru. Naruto kembali duduk tenang di atas sofa—depan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka map yang diserahkan oleh Naruto. Ia membaca isi map itu, kemudian kedua bola matanya terbelalak. Naruto pasti bercanda. Shikamaru tahu jika tingkah Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan. Tetapi kali ini, kejutan yang diberikan Naruto, berhasil membuat Shikamaru nyaris jantungan.

Shikamaru menutup map itu dengan kasar. Ia menatap Naruto kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Bodoh?!" Shikamaru untuk pertama kalinya meneriaki Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa—" Shikamaru tidak peduli jika pertemanannya akan berakhir karena dia berteriak seperti ini dengan Naruto.

Tadinya Shikamaru mengira Naruto akan membalas teriakan dirinya seperti biasa. Naruto akan berkata sinis, membantai dirinya. Namun, dibandingkan marah atau berteriak, Naruto malah memandang lantai di bawahnya dengan nanar. Seorang Naruto yang selalu menyebalkan dan kuat tidak memperlihatkan energinya. Di hadapan Shikamaru sekarang, Naruto hanyalah seperti pemuda biasa saja yang sedang putus asa.

"Naruto…" lirih Shikamaru, khawatir dengan kondisi sang sahabat.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki area dapur dengan hati-hati. Sial. Di dalam area ini banyak sekali orang. Seluruh pesuruh keluarga Naruto sedang sibuk memasak dan menyiapkan bahan makanan. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti untuk apa makanan itu dipesan, jika di tempat ini sendiri, para koki sedang sibuk memasak. Dasar orang kaya, terkadang Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir orang-orang ini. Sasuke memutar otak. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa masuk ke tempat ini, tetapi tidak ada satupun ide yang terbesit di otaknya.

Sial.

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Ia meng- _chat_ orang di seberang sana yang Sasuke yakin kemungkinan besar tidak akan membalas _chat_ -nya karena Sasuke sendiri tahu jadwal pemuda itu pada jam seperti ini. Hanya saja, Sasuke masih berharap pemuda itu membalasnya kali ini. Entah kenapa, Sasuke ingin sekali mengobrol dengan sang pemuda, walau mereka baru bertemu siang tadi. Ya, Sasuke akui, kali ini dia ingin mengobrol bukan karena masalah kado itu saja, melainkan masalah…. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman saja.

 _Sasuke: Kosong pantatmu?! Dobe, rumah kakekmu dijaga sangat ketat. Bahkan pada bagian dapur. Apa kau memiliki alternatif lain?_

Trrrttt… Trrrttt…

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati dikala ponselnya bergetar. Ia lebih terkejut saat Naruto lah yang menghubungi. Tidak biasanya si bodoh itu menelepon dirinya di malam seperti ini. Setahu Sasuke, di jam seperti ini, Naruto biasanya sedang bersenang-senang dengan para gadis cantik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengangkat telepon. Ia menutup setengah bibirnya agar suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar keras. Sasuke bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang terdapat di belakang jendela dapur.

"Sasuke, kau pulang saja. Biarkan saja kado itu," jawab dingin sosok di seberang sana.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kakek."

Tubuh Sasuke seperti disiriam air dingin saat mendengar titah Naruto. Selama Sasuke mengenal Naruto, sang _duke_ tidak pernah menarik omongannya. Apapun yang diperintah Naruto, harus terlaksana dengan baik dan tugas Sasuke sebagai pengeksekusinya. Namun, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menarik ucapannya. Bukan itu saja, Naruto seperti terdengar malas sekaligus tidak bergairah ketika berbicara dengannya. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

"Kenapa dibatalkan? Tumben sekali," Sasuke ingin tahu alasan Naruto menghentikan semua misi ini.

"Aku tidak tertarik lagi. Biarkan saja kakek membuka hadiah itu," jawab asal Naruto yang terdengar benar-benar malas untuk mengurusi masalah ini.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sudah terlanjur masuk. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasmu dan segera pulang," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku tu—"

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot lagi," Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Repot?" Sasuke membeo. Biasanya Naruto tidak pernah membahas hal ini, padahal banyak tugas yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini semua. Katakan saja, Sasuke pernah menyusup ke dalam pelelengan bawah tanah guna mengambil sepatu _limited edition_ Naruto yang tidak sengaja terbuang. Saat itu, Sasuke harus berhadap-hadapan dengan para mafia yang jumlahnya berjibun.

Untung saja sang kakak menolong Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke bisa selamat, walaupun sang kakak… menjadi tahanan salah satu mafia yang notabene kerabat jauhnya Naruto yang bernama Kyuu—Kyuuku—KYUUBI! Astaga, waktu itu Sasuke sudah sangat takut, Itachi yang merupakan musuh dari Kyuubi akan diperlakukan tidak beradab. Itachi akan dicambuk, disiksa. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi, seminggu setelah peristiwa penahanan itu, Itachi pulang dengan keadaan biasa saja, malah terlihat berseri-seri, seperti seorang mafia yang terkena panah cupid!

Mengerikan.

Seorang Itachi yang terkenal bengis di kalangan bawah tanah, menjadi penuh cinta? Bahkan memasakan Sasuke telur dan roti?

Hii~

Ish, mengapa Sasuke malah cerita tentang kisah ini?

"Hm… pulang saja. Ada hal yang aku harus urusi denganmu," Naruto melanjutkan.

Waktu seperti berhenti sejenak saat Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto lebih berat dan kaku dari biasanya. Sasuke belum pernah mendengar Naruto berbicara datar seperti ini. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia tampak berbeda? Sasuke penasaran, tetapi di sisi lain, dia tidak suka membuat Naruto kecewa. Entah pikiran gila apa yang ada di dalam otak Sasuke, dibandingkan menuruti perintah Naruto, Sasuke berpikir untuk melanjutkan misinya.

"Aku akan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan ini," jawab Sasuke sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Brengsek, kau ti—"

Tuuttt… Tuttt… Tuut…

Sasuke memutus hubungan. Ia menatap ponselnya.

Sasuke memang gila. Ia rela disuruh-suruh oleh Naruto seperti orang dungu. Ia rela dipermalukan oleh Naruto. Tetapi, Sasuke merasa kali ini dia harus menyelesaikan misinya. Ia tidak suka cara Naruto sekarang. Ia tidak mau berhenti ketika Naruto menyuruhnya berhenti seperti itu. Mungkin di sini, bukan Naruto saja yang memiliki kepala batu, melainkan dirinya juga, bukan?

Sasuke memfokuskan kembali pada misinya. Selintas, ia melihat seorang pelayan wanita keluar dari dapur. Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ah, sepertinya dia memiliki ide untuk mengatasi masalah ini.

.

.

.

Kesintingan Sasuke terbukti dari keputusannya. Ia berani memasuki ruang ganti para pelayan. Diam-diam ia mengobrak-abrik isi ruangan itu untuk mencari sesuatu sebagai tindakan penyamaran. Astaga. Sungguh disayangkan di tempat itu hanya tersedia pakaian wanita. Sepertinya Sasuke salah memasuki ruangan. Sasuke hendak keluar dari ruangan itu saat dia mendengar keributan di luar sana.

 _Shit._

Sepertinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ingin ketahuan.

Sasuke mengobrak-abrik pakaian di dalam lemari itu. Ia mengambil ukuran terbesar pakaian di dalam lemari itu, dengan model acak.

Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke mendengar pintu terbuka dan dua suara menggaung di dalam ruangan itu. Para pelayan yang sepertinya beristirahat sejenak sedang asyik memperbaiki riasan mereka.

Sasuke tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan pelayan di luar sana. Samar-samar, Sasuke mendengar jika para pelayan itu sedang asyik membicarakan Naruto. Ish, Naruto memang terkenal. Bahkan dikalangan pelayan pun, pemuda itu sibuk dipuji-puji, membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Sayang sekali pesta ini diadakan hanya untuk para orang tua saja," ujar pelayan itu yang sepertinya merasa bosan di dalam pesta sana.

"Hu um, padahal aku berharap melihat Tuan muda," sahut temannya.

"Oh, iya! Berbicara tentang tuan muda, apa kau tahu gosip terbaru tuan muda?" pelayan itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Gosip apalagi yang menghampiri si tampan?" kekeh temannya dengan suara yang membuat Sasuke mual.

"Aku mendengar di dalam sana, kakek Naruto mengundang rekannya untuk membicarakan perihal perjodohan dengan tuan muda," jawab sang pelayan yang sibuk memoleskan lipstick pada bibirnya.

Pe—perjodohan?

Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto saja baru kali ini mendengar hal tersebut. Ini gosip atau nyata? Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Ish, jangan-jangan Naruto menyembunyikan masalah ini dari dirinya? Teman apanya? Mana ada teman yang menyembunyikan rahasia sepenting ini? Sasuke menggeram sebal. Sepertinya, dia mulai merasakan Naruto tidaklah menganggap dirinya teman, melainkan pelayan sebenarnya!

Brengsek.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa. Drama kalangan kelas a—"

BRAK!

Sasuke membuka pintu dengan kasar, hingga membuat dua orang di dalam itu terlonjak kaget.

Dua orang itu pucat-pasi saat melihat sosok Sasuke. Namun keterkejutan mereka tergantikan dengan ekspresi terpukau di dalam waktu sekejap.

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa kaget setengah mati seperti ini?

Sasuke yang berada di hadapan mereka tidak lagi mengenakan jaket atau pakaian casual lainnya.

Sasuke sudah berganti pakaian dan berdiri angkuh di hadapan kedua wanita ini.

Sasuke yang secara acak memilih model pakaian di dalam lemari itu kini menggunakan pakaian maid Perancis errrr… lengkap dengan kaos kakinya. Well, memang wajah Sasuke cantik, tetapi siapapun tidak dapat menampik kedua mata Sasuke yang membunuh itu sungguh menyeramkan. Ia seperti seorang wanita kelas atas yang mengerikan dan bisa saja menginjak harga diri wanita manapun di bawah kakinya.

Satu kata untuk penampilan Sasuke untuk memakai pakaian maid ini:

Sempurna~

Ah, tidak. Tidak. Masih belum sempurna.

Apa yang masih belum sempurna adalah sepatu. Sasuke masih mengenakan sepatu miliknya saat tidak ada satupun sepatu maid yang cukup untuk ukurannya.

"E—eh?" semua wanita itu canggung saat melihat Sasuke. Mereka mengira jika Sasuke adalah karyawan baru tempat ini.

Sasuke memandang sinis dua wanita itu. Dengan kepercayadirian tingkat tinggi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan tempat tersebut, menuju kediaman utama. Yup, dari ekspresi para wanita itu, Sasuke dapat mengambil kesimpulan, tidak akan ada satupun orang yang mengenalnya.

Hahaha…

Siapa yang akan mengenal Sasuke si tangan kanan Naruto yang galak itu dan bisa bertingkah seenaknya di perusahaan kini menggunakan pakaian mengerikan—bagi Sasuke sendiri?

Berterima kasihlah pada ibunya yang tercinta. Sang ibu yang ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan, sejak kecil selalu mendadani Sasuke a la perempuan, hingga Sasuke sudah ahli menyamar seperti ini. Errr… ya walau pakaian ini masih kekecilan, setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa jalan dengan benar, walau _dress_ nya begitu pendek dan cukup sempit.

"Se—seksi sekali," gumam mereka berdua, ketika melihat badan tinggi-besar Sasuke.

Tapi… mengerikan.

Itulah kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan ketika melihat penampilan Sasuke yang cantik namun aura pendominasinya masih terlalu jelas.

Aneh.

"Tapi, apa kita pernah melihatnya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Dan temannya hanya bisa menggeleng.

.

.

.

Wajah cantik keturunan ibu membuat siapapun selalu melirikan matanya ke arah Sasuke. Untuk ukuran seorang pelayan, Sasuke memang sangat memukau. Bahkan, ia berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya hanya dalam sekali lewat. Jangankan para tua bangka di dalam pesta, para pelayan di dapur pun sibuk bersiul ketika Sasuke melewati mereka. Sasuke nyaris saja menghajar orang-orang ini, jika dia tidak ingat misinya.

Sasuke bingung untuk memasuki pintu di depannya. Pintu tertutup rapat itu dijaga oleh dua orang bodyguard. Sasuke tidak mungkin melewati dua orang itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir, mencari ide. Ia tidak ingin menggoda bodyguard itu. Yeah, jangan sampai Sasuke menggoda mereka karena dibandingkan menggoda, Sasuke yakin dirinya malah akan membuat para penjaga itu meloncat dari Tokyo Tower sampai tubuh mereka hancur lebur di bawah sana.

Tolong abaikan imajinasi gila Sasuke.

Sasuke berpikir keras untuk beberapa menit sampai saatnya seorang pelayan sedang membawa nampan dengan berisikan kue-kue kering untuk diedarkan pada tamu. Melihat pelayan itu, Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia segera menghampiri pelayan tersebut.

"Aku saja yang bawa," Sasuke menarik nampan tersebut.

"E—eh?! Tidak bisa, Nona. Ini tugas saya!" sang pelayan tidak mau menyerahkan tugasnya pada sosok yang belum dia kenal.

Sasuke mendesis. Tatapannya berubah tidak suka. Ia secara tidak sengaja mengeluarkan aura dominan yang selalu dia perlihatkan pada karyawannya, jika dia di dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Pelayan di hadapan Sasuke merinding ngeri ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke. Ia seperti mengenal tatapan membunuh itu. Sang pelayan yang ketakutan secara reflek menyerahkan nampan itu kemudian pergi kocar-kacir menuju dapur. Melihat reaksi sang pelayan, Sasuke mendengus. Mau memakai apapun dia, memang dia ini menyeramkan, ya? Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sekarang, ini saatnya dia mencari benda terkutuk itu.

Dengan ahlinya Sasuke berdiri di depan para penjaga itu. Ia mengerlingkan matanya membuat para penjaga itu terpukau dan langsung tunduk pada dirinya.

Tanpa diminta para penjaga itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sasuke yang merasa puas dengan wajah bodoh para penjaga itu sengaja mengibaskan pantatnya, memberi tontonan menarik bagi para penjaga itu. Makan nih bokong! Sasuke bergumam di dalam hati, ketika para penjaga itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan air liur, berimajinasi gila bisa memegang bokong keparat itu.

.

.

.

Naruto memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia meninggalkan Shikamaru dan segala-galanya di belakang sana. Di pikirannya sekarang, hanya ada Sasuke Uchiha yang entah sedang melakukan apa di dalam sana. Naruto berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Naruto menggeram. Ia membelokan mobilnya dengan kasar, sehingga mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang _mansion_ kakeknya. Naruto menekan klakson mobilnya tanpa jeda. Ia meminta penjaga yang asyik menonton bola di posko untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Suara berisik mobil Naruto berhasil mencuri perhatian para penjaga. Mereka secara bersama-sama menghampiri gerbang. Kedua mata para penjaga terbelalak ketika melihat Naruto. Ah, jika orang lain yang berdiri di depan mereka, maka mereka tidak akan segan-segan mengusir orang itu. Tetapi, jika Naruto… para penjaga itu saling pandang. Walau Tuan besar memerintah tidak memperbolehkan siapapun anak muda—terlebih Naruto—masuk ke dalam tempat ini sampai acara selesai, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membuka gerbang itu.

Naruto membuka kaca jendela. "BUKA!" teriaknya.

Para penjaga hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka.

"BUKA ATAU AKU DOBRAK GERBANG ITU!" Naruto kembali berteriak.

Mobil bertenaga 1000 Tenaga Kuda itu menggerung marah saat Naruto menggasnya. Naruto menatap tajam gerbang di depannya. Ia tidak main dengan ancamannya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun juga untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Naruto sengaja memundurkan mobilnya, mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia memindahkan gigi ke depan. Kedua matanya memincing, dan—

"BAIK! BAIK!" jerit para penjaga yang langsung membukakan pintu untuknya dan Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Lagi-lagi dunia takluk pada sang pangeran.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah berada di dalam ruangan pesta. Ia risih saat berpasang-pasang mata mengarah kepadanya. Sebagian besar para tamu ber-gender pria tuang bangka memandang dirinya sebelum tangan istri pria itu menggapar bolak-balik mereka. Sebagian lagi berpura-pura acuh, seolah tidak peduli padahal selalu mencuri lihat ke arah Sasuke. Oh, man… Sasuke ingin mencolok semua mata orang-orang ini. Apakah mereka memang sudah tua, sehingga memiliki pandangan rabun dan tidak bisa membedakan mana laki-laki tulen dan wanita?

Sasuke yang bosan setengah mati karena seluruh mata memandang dirinya hanya terdapat pelayan serta manusia-manusia keriput menaruh nampan di atas meja. Ia sekarang mulai beraksi. Ia fokus pada meja berisikan gundukan kado yang dijaga oleh Hashirama sendiri. Tua bangka itu… kenapa dia harus berada di tempat itu? Sasuke ingin mendorong Hashirama jauh-jauh dari meja itu. Namun, hal tersebut tidak mungkin. Selain Hashirama bisa mengusirnya kapan saja, Sasuke pun mengenal baik sosok yang sejak tadi ada di samping Hashirama.

Madara Uchiha.

Tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak mengenal kakeknya sendiri. Laki-laki yang selalu bersikap _cool_ jika di depan keluarga ternyata memiliki sifat seorang bocah. Lihatlah! Sejak tadi, Madara terus bersenda gurau bersama teman sepermainannya—Hashirama. Mereka berdua seperti manusia homo yang lama terpisah kemudian dipertemukan kembali di dunia entah berantah. Ish, melihat Madara tertawa dan melontarkan lelucon, Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia menjadi kesal pada Madara karena dia pernah dimarahi sebab Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak seperti seorang Uchiha.

Dasar orang tua!

Sasuke yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir kehausan. Tidak peduli dia mendapat cibiran dari pelayan lain, Sasuke mengambil minuman di tempat makanan tersaji tanpa tahu malu.

Kedua mata Sasuke masih awas saat dia mengambil segelas air lemon. Ia mendengarkan setiap ucapan orang-orang yang mengerubungi Hashirama. Para tua bangka itu sibuk membicarakan masa-masa sekolah mereka, kecengan di masa lalu mereka, artis yang mereka gemari di masa-masa itu, serta kenakalan mereka. Ah, pantas saja tidak boleh ada anak atau cucu mereka datang ke tempat ini. Orang-orang yang terkenal berwibawa di tempat ini bisa turun pamor, ketika mereka menceritakan pernah mengintip siswa putri berganti pakaian di saat SMA.

Menjijikan.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengatur jadwal untuk Naruto agar bisa bertemu dengan Hinata, Hashirama-san," ucap seseorang yang Sasuke kenal adalah seorang Hyuuga.

Bertemu?

Bertemu… Hinata?

Pendengaran Sasuke menajam.

Sasuke mengenal satu-persatu kolega Uzumaki dan Hyuuga adalah salah satunya.

Keluarga Hyuuga merupakan keluarga terpandang di negeri ini. Keluarga tersebut secara-temurun dinobatkan sebagai keluarga yang menjungjung tinggi kebudayaan Jepang. Setiap anak yang dilahirkan di keluarga tersebut diwajibkan untuk mempelajari seni merangkai bunga, membuat teh, bahkan seni menghias bonsai. Bukan itu saja, setiap wanita di keluarga Hyuuga akan dinobatkan sebagai duta budaya, contohnya Hinata—gadis yang tahun kemarin menjadi finalist Miss Universe.

Damn.

"Bagaimana jika kita adakan pertemuan di akhir bulan ini? Aku akan menyampaikan hal baik ini pada cucuku," Hashirama memberi ide dan Hyuuga sangat suka ide itu.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Ternyata gosip yang dihembuskan oleh para pelayan itu benar. Naruto akan dijodohkan oleh wanita… sempurna. Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ah, kenapa dia sangat kesal? Bukankah wajar jika Naruto menikahi orang hebat seperti Hinata? Kenapa dia harus merasa panas? Sasuke meminum juice lemon itu dengan kasar. Brengsek. Di ruangan ini kenapa begitu gerah?

Pembicaraan di antara Hashirama dan Hyuuga teralihkan. Sekarang, banyak orang yang ikut serta ke dalam pembicaraan yang lebih ringan ini. Hashirama yang merasa bahagia menceritakan telah mendapatkan kado yang menyenangkan tadi pagi. Melihat ekspresi Hashirama, semua orang merasa antusias, ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat Hashirama sebahagia ini?

"Jadi, kau mendapatkan kado spesial?" seluruh orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu _excited_ saat Hashirama menceritakan betapa kerennya kado yang diberikan cucunya.

"Yap. Kado itu sangat berfungsi baik untukku," jawab Hashirama. Kata-kata seperti ini tentu saja membuat semua—termasuk Sasuke—semakin penasaran.

Hashirama yang memang senang memamerkan barang-barangnya memanggil salah satu pelayannya.

"Tolong bawakan barangku itu kemari."

Sang pelayan mengangguk patuh. Sang istri mendengus, lelah dengan tingkah sang suami.

Dalam waktu sekejap barang yang dipuja-puja Hashirama dikelilingi oleh rekan-rekan Hashirama. Semua orang di ruangan itu terfokus pada benda berwarna putih itu. Mereka semua memperhatikan benda unik itu. Apa ini? Kenapa benda yang terlihat biasa ini begitu menarik perhatian Hashirama? Semua orang yang tidak mengenal benda itu secara bergiliran menyentuh benda itu, membolak-balikan benda tersebut, kemudian mengerutkan kening mereka, tidak mengerti fungsi benda itu.

Kedua mata Sasuke yang sejak tadi menjaga jarak dari kumpulan para orang tua itu memincing. Ia penasaran benda apa yang sedang dipamerkan oleh Hashirama. Ish, sangat disayangkan benda itu tertutupi oleh kumpulan manusia-manusia keriput itu!

"Apa kalian tahu fungsinya?" tanya Hashirama—terkesan pongah.

Sebagian menggeleng dan sebagian lagi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak akan tahu karena hanya aku yang bisa mengetahui fungsinya di dalam sekali percobaan," tiba-tiba Madara menyahut pertanyaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hashirama mencibir, Madara tersenyum bangga.

"Benarkah? Seperti yang diduga, Madara-san memang selalu menonjol dan lebih tahu dibandingkan kita," semua berdecak kagum. Memang sejak sekolah dulu Madara selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dibandingkan yang lainnya. Bahkan Madara selalu menjadi kandidat siswa teladan, bersaing dengan Hashirama.

"Ya, benar!" jawab Madara. Dia membanggakan diri.

Sasuke meringis ngeri ketika melihat tingkah sombong kakeknya. Demi Tuhan, sebenarnya dia berada di dunia apa? Kenapa kakeknya yang selalu terlihat cool begitu konyol ketika berada di tempat ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara menyalakan benda itu, dan untuk apa benda itu?" tanya salah satu rekan dari Hashirama.

Hashirama dan Madara tersenyum penuh maksud.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya—penasaran.

Madara merebut alat itu dari salah satu tamu Hashirama. Ia mengotak-atik benda itu, hingga posisi baterei benda itu benar. "Cukup mudah. Kalian tinggal memasukan baterei di sebelah sini, kemudian—"

Madara menyalakan tombol on.

Trrttt… Trrrttt…

Benda itu bergetar.

"WOWWW!" decak kagum semua orang di tempat itu.

Sasuke nyaris tersedak oleh anggur ketika dia melihat benda yang kini bergetar di tangan Madara. Ia bukanlah orang kuno yang tidak mengetahui benda itu. Ia bukanlah sosok kurang pergaulan yang tidak pernah bermain internet. Sasuke tahu pasti benda itu. Ya, sangat tahu karena dia pernah melihat benda itu digunakan di salah satu film laknat koleksi Kakashi—mantan dosennya.

"Orang idiot mana yang memberikan kakek-kakek kuno itu mainan seks?!" Sasuke bergumam horor sambil geleng-geleng.

"—Dan benda ini sangat berfungsi baik. Bahkan, Hashirama pun begitu menikmati service yang diberikan benda ini," ucap panjang lebar Madara, membuat kedua mata Sasuke melotot—nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

Informasi gila apa yang baru dia dapatkan?!

Kakeknya dan kakek Naruto ternyata…

 _God—_

Sasuke berharap jika dia sedang bermimpi segera dibangunkan.

"Ya. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Madara karena dialah yang membantuku menggunakan benda itu," lanjut Hashirama.

Mulut Sasuke megap-megap. Pikiran sucinya menglalabuana ke dalam kisah nista kedua kakek keriput itu. Demi Tuhan, apakah mereka telah melakukan itu ini dengan menggunakan alat itu?! Sasuke merinding sekaligus ngeri. Ia tidak mau mendengar lagi hal gila itu. Ia lebih baik mengambil kado Naruto dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Tetapi dimana kado itu?!

Sasuke memutar otak. Ia melihat meja yang dipenuhi kado itu masih belum bergeser sedikit pun, dan orang-orang di tempat ini sibuk memperhatikan Hashirama. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Sasuke bergerak pelan-pelan ke arah gundukan kado itu. Ia akan mencari kado itu. Ish, tetapi kado itu begitu banyak. Jadi, yang mana kado yang diberikan Naruto pada kakeknya?

Sasuke mencapai dekat meja. Ia hendak memilah-milah kado tersebut secara diam-diam. Ia menggerakan tangannya secara perlahan, ketika—

"Sedang apa, kau?" seseorang menegurnya. Pundak Sasuke disentuh oleh seseorang.

Oke, ini buruk!

Sasuke tidak berani membalikan tubuhnya. Ia takut orang yang menegurnya adalah orang yang dia kenal. Sasuke memilih untuk menepis tangan orang itu dan melangkah cepat ke arah pintu keluar. Ia akan baru saja mencapai setengah perjalanan ketika orang yang mencegahnya tadi berteriak.

"Hei, kau siapa?!" teriak orang itu, menarik perhatian semua orang di tempat ini.

"HEI, TANGKAP PELAYAN ITU! DIA SEJAK TADI TERLIHAT MENGENDAP-ENDAP!"

Sasuke menyesali kebodohannya. Sekarang dia terjebak dan orang-orang di tempat ini pasti akan mengtertawakannya. Bukan hanya cara Sasuke menyelusup yang membuat dia malu, tetapi penampilan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke menundukan kepala. Ia tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ia terus bergerak menuju pintu.

Para pelayan siap menangkap Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke berhasil berkelit. Akan tetapi jumlah pelayan yang terlalu banyak memaksa Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan. Sasuke akan memukul pelayan yang menghalanginya saat pintu ruangan itu terdobrak keras—seiring dengan terlemparnya penjaga pintu itu ke dalam ruangan.

PRANG!

Para penjaga pintu terjatuh—menabrak sampagne yang disusun secara menggunung.

Semua orang di tempat itu terkejut setengah mati. Bahkan wajah Hashirama memerah karena pestanya terusik. Siapa yang berani mengganggu pestanya, pasti orang itu cari mati! Hashirama sedang memilah-milah hukuman apa yang cocok untuk orang brengsek itu, ketika sosok yang muncul di hadapannya adalah cucu satu-satunya. Cucu yang paling dibanggakan. Cucu yang sedikit pun tidak berani dia marahi.

"Na—Naruto?" Hashirama tidak dapat bertindak apapun ketika cucunya untuk pertama kali mengganggu acaranya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting hingga Naruto bersikap seperti ini.

Kedatangan Naruto membuat posisi Sasuke semakin terjepit. Sasuke langsung membalikan tubuhnya, tidak berani menatap Naruto. Sial. Kenapa orang itu datang kesini?! Kenapa Naruto harus melihatnya di dalam pakaian seperti ini? Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari posisinya sekarang. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh Naruto.

Dengan angkuh dan penuh percaya diri, Naruto menghampiri kakeknya. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun raut wajah risau. "Selamat malam, Kek. Maaf aku baru sempat datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu," Naruto tersenyum formal. Senyuman yang membuat semua orang di tempat ini meleleh.

Hashirama tidak dapat berkutik ketika cucunya datang untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ah, mana mungkin dia memarahi cucunya yang melakukan tindakan ekstrim hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat pada dirinya?

"A—ah, Ya terima kasih. Padahal kau tidak usah repot-repot. Kakek tahu seberapa sibuknya dirimu," Hashirama berbasa-basi.

"Oh, iya! Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana jika kau cicipi dulu makanan di sini cucuku?"

Naruto membalas tawaran Hashirama dengan senyuman. Ia datang kemari bukan untuk makan. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dia cari. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berharap bisa menemukan sosok itu di tempat ini. Mana si _Teme_? Kenapa dia tidak ada dimanapun? Naruto memperhatikan satu-persatu para tamu Hashirama yang kebingungan dengan kedatangannya. Ia menilai semua orang di tempat ini terlihat normal. Ya, terlihat normal, kecuali—

"Kau mau kemana, Naru-chan?" Mito bertanya ketika cucunya bergerak kembali, menuju sudut ruangan tempat ini.

Naruto tidak mungkin melupakan fostur tubuh sahabatnya sendiri. Di dalam kondisi apapun, Naruto sangat mengenal fisik dan tindak-tanduk Sasuke.

Takut salah perkiraan, Naruto memiringkan wajahnya, hendak memandang wajah Sasuke.

" _Te—Teme_? K—Kau?"

Naruto sulit melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan tertawa, _Dobe_ ," Sasuke membuang tatapannya, tidak memiliki harga diri untuk menatap Naruto sekarang ini. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih. Ia ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

Naruto menghela nafas, seolah beban yang sejak tadi ditanggungnya lepas begitu saja. "Kau membuatku cemas setengah mati, _Teme_ ," ucap Naruto. Ia sangat menyesal karena membuat Sasuke hingga seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, sampai-sampai hatinya terasa nyeri.

"Ayo!" ajak Naruto, sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ia akan membawa Sasuke keluar.

"Dia siapa, Naruto?" Mito bertanya.

Naruto mematung. Dia lupa dengan keberadaan kakek dan neneknya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus membongkar penyamarannya sebentar lagi.

Duh bagaimana ini?

"Ah, dia?" suara Naruto mengusik keheningan. Suaranya terlalu santai dan teratur.

" Dia kekasihku," jawab spontan Naruto membuat Sasuke membeku.

Pengumuman yang diberikan Naruto langsung membuat suasana di tempat itu bising. Semua orang di tempat itu berbisik-bisik karena informasi yang baru saja mereka terima. Serius? Bersama pelayan? Naruto yang bisa mendapatkan model papan atas, artis manapun, kini melabuhkan hatinya pada seorang pelayan? Tidak ada satupun orang di tempat itu—termasuk Mito dan Hashirama—mempercayai ucapan Naruto.

Ini terlalu sinetron untuk dipercaya.

Naruto mengerti arti tatapan orang-orang di hadapannya. Semua orang mencemooh dirinya. Tetapi, Naruto tidak peduli. Harga diri temannya lebih penting dibandingkan apapun. Walau dia akan berakhir di sidang atau mendapatkan cibiran, ia akan menerima semua itu.

Rasa menyesalnya terlalu besar, hingga dia memilih untuk melindungi Sasuke. Ya, Naruto akui, selama ini dia selalu bersikap egois pada Sasuke. Ia sering mencelakakan Sasuke tanpa peduli dengan kondisi teman baiknya itu.

Biasanya dia tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan Sasuke setelah melaksanakan misi konyolnya. Entah Sasuke harus mengalami luka parah. Entah Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kakaknya. Naruto selalu menutup matanya. Namun, hari ini Naruto melihat sendiri, bagaimana sulitnya Sasuke, ketika menyanggupi segala permintaan gilanya. Naruto melihat sendiri posisi Sasuke yang tersudutkan.

Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Apa kau tidak memiliki hati?

"Tidak masalah, bukan, aku memacari orang biasa?" Naruto membalas cibiran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa mencintai orang biasa itu suatu tindakan dosa?"

Setiap ucapan Naruto membuat hati Sasuke menghangat. Perhatian Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa telah mendapatkan dunia beserta isinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Sikap tidak wajar Naruto sekarang ini membuat jantung Sasuke bertabuh cepat, seperti baru saja berlari ribuan kilo meter.

Sasuke menggenggam jari-jari Naruto, menyalurkan keberaniannya. Ia tahu Naruto ketakutan. Ia tahu harga diri Naruto sangat tinggi, dan Naruto tidak pernah terlihat buruk di hadapan orang-orang.

Naruto membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Permisi," pamit Naruto. Ia pergi meninggalkan semua yang terperangah karena sikap _cool_ Naruto.

Naruto baru saja mencapai pintu ketika dia mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, aku lupa!" Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke. Ia berbalik arah, menuju sang kakek.

"Maaf, Kek. Aku salah mengirimkan barang. Ini barang milikku. Kadomu yang asli ada di apartemenku," jawab Naruto, ketika semua orang menatap Hashirama. Ia mengambil barang miliknya di tangan Madara.

E—eh?!

Hashirama tidak sudi barang yang disukainya diambil begitu saja tetapi Naruto lebih gesit di dalam mengambil barang itu.

AGHHHHHHH!

"Selamat malam, Kek!" Naruto melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hashirama di dalam kesedihan karena barang yang dia sukai direbut begitu saja.

Sabar, Hashirama.

"Tidak. Tidak. TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Hashirama ingin berteriak seperti itu, tetapi dia memilih memasang ekspresi _cool_ -nya. Tidak ingin dianggap lebih bodoh oleh kawan-kawannya.

Dan?

Oh, jadi orang idiot yang memberikan benda laknat itu pada Hashirama adalah sahabatnya sendiri?

Sasuke membatin ngeri.

.

.

Suasana pesta masih tetap hening walau Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Itulah, kenapa aku tidak mau mengundang anak muda," komentar Hashirama pada kondisi ini. Ia terkekeh. Kagum pada cucunya yang sudah dewasa dan bisa mengambil sikap.

"Mereka paling cepat menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka," sahut Madara yang diam-diam mengetahui siapa sosok yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja, sampai Hashirama mencekik dirinya.

Brengsek, kau Sasuke!

"Menyebalkan," decih Hashirama namun masih tetap menyunggingkan senyuman. Bahagia ketika cucunya memiliki sosok yang bisa diajak untuk bersama. Setidaknya Hashirama tahu, Naruto tidak memilih untuk melajang.

"Ugh, padahal aku menyukai benda itu," Hashirama menggerutu ketika barang yang dia sukai diambil begitu saja. Ia pusing karena barangnya sekaligus… mencari cara menjelaskan semua masalah ini pada mantan calon besannya—Keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Naruto menarik Sasuke ke dalam salah satu kamar di tempat sangat besar ini. Ia memasukan Sasuke ke dalam kamar yang selalu Naruto gunakan untuk beristirahat saat berada di sini.

Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya rapat-rapat, kemudian menguncinya. Ia meletakan benda laknat itu di atas meja etalase, kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang sudah berada di tengah kamar.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala sebelum bibirnya melengkung miring, berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Pfffttt… Hahahahahaha… Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?! Pakaian apa ini?" Naruto berucap disela-sela tawanya yang sulit tertahan. Ia merasa lucu dengan penampilan Sasuke.

"Diamlah, _Dobe_ ," Sasuke merotasi kedua bola matanya. Ia melepas sepatu dengan asal.

"Aku tahu kau ini pemuda cantik, tetapi—ayolah!" Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Chk, aku bilang diam!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak suka dengan godaan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang, kau berencana menggoda laki-laki tua dengan menggunakan pakaian ini," sinis Naruto, memandang Sasuke sebal.

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" teriak Sasuke, memperingati Naruto.

Naruto bungkam ketika Sasuke tidak main-main untuk menyuruhnya diam. Sejak tadi, _mood_ Sasuke sepertinya sangat buruk. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Kenapa Sasuke marah-marah terus, sih?

Naruto berdecak sebal.

Sasuke memang jarang marah, semenyebalkan apapun Naruto. Sasuke hanya berkata sinis jika dia tidak suka dengan tingkah Naruto. Oleh karena itu, jika Sasuke berteriak seperti ini, pasti ada satu hal yang menganggu dirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Dari tadi marah-marah terus," Naruto tidak lagi bercanda. Ia ikut serius karena tingkah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin berbicara," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus. "Tidak ingin berbicara atau kau menghindariku? Hahaha.. apakah karena kau sudah mendapat _support_ dari Haruno, sehingga sudah tidak menghormati bosmu?" sindir Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto mendapat respon lebih tidak menyenangkan dari raut wajah Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pembahasan kali ini mengingatkan Naruto pada pembicaraannya dengan Sakura. Sama saja seperti Sasuke, _mood_ Naruto langsung turun drastis. Naruto tidak lagi ingin bercanda. Ia pun sejak tadi menahan rasa kesalnya.

Hanya karena melihat penampilan Sasuke saja _mood_ Naruto sedikit membaik, namun sikap Sasuke yang _bitchy_ seperti ini membuat Naruto menggeram, seolah ingin membanting barang-barang di sekitarnya. Ah, iya! Jangan lupakan fakta jika orang-orang di luar sana memandang Sasuke yang memakai pakaian seperti ini dengan tatapan lapar. Ish, rasanya Naruto ingin mencolok mata orang-orang itu.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau berbicara dengan Haruno dan berpikir untuk menerima tawaran dia, bukan? Jika kau menyukainya kau tidak usah berpikir panjang. Terima saja dan segera berikan surat pengunduran dirimu," Naruto mendelikan matanya dengan tajam sebelum menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke mengepalkan buku-buku tangannya hingga memucat. Selalu seperti ini. Naruto selalu dengan mudah mengatakan pada Sasuke, jika Sasuke bisa pergi kapan saja, seolah Naruto tidak pernah membutuhkannya. Ah, atau memang Naruto tidak pernah membutuhkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Jadi, untuk apa selama ini Sasuke bertahan di sisi Naruto? Sasuke jadi merasa persahabatan di antara mereka selama ini seperti ampas kosong. Sampah.

"Apa aku pernah bilang, jika aku tidak suka dengan ucapan pedasmu yang seperti ini? Kau boleh memakiku dengan kata-kata apapun. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengucapkan kata seperti itu!" Sasuke meninggikan kembali suaranya. Ia protes pada ucapan Naruto yang selalu terdengar menyakitkan.

"Kenapa? Apa kata-kata ini begitu mengena pada diri—"

"Aku tidak suka kata-katamu yang seperti ini, NARUTO!" kali ini Sasuke sudah habis kesabaran. Ia tidak dapat bertahan dengan kondisi dilecehkan seperti ini.

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "JIKA KAU TIDAK SUKA MEMANG ITU URUSANKU?"

"Ya, itu akan menjadi urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke dengan pasti.

Naruto bertolak pinggang. Ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Ia mengangkat dagu angkuh, menatap Sasuke menantang. "Kenapa? Katakan, kenapa hal tersebut harus menjadi urusanku, _Teme_?"

"Karena kau tidak tahu seberapa parahnya aku mencoba untuk menjaga kesabaranku. Diam di sampingmu itu bukanlah perkara mudah dan kau masih menyepelekan semua kerja kerasku?" jawab Sasuke, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan tatapan tajam Naruto.

Sasuke tidak lagi dapat bersabar dengan sikap Naruto yang semakin di luar batas. Cukup sudah ucapan-ucapan manusia brengsek yang mengatakan akan menikahkan Naruto dengan wanita lain. Cukup sudah dengan ketidak percayaan Naruto pada dirinya. Cukup Sasuke bersabar. Ia sudah tidak dapat mengtoleri sikap Naruto dan semua hal di sekitarnya.

Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto hingga dada Naruto dan dada Sasuke bertubrukan dan bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Sa—Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" cicit Naruto, panik. Ia berusaha mendorong Sasuke, tetapi usahanya nihil karena pelukan Sasuke yang erat.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke berkilat berbahaya dan semakin menggelap. "Membuatmu mengerti, sebelum aku menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dan pergi dari perusahaanmu. Setidaknya, aku pergi setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan selama ini. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan bayaran yang selama ini aku selalu tunggu," jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto berkata serak.

Hening.

Sasuke tidak langsung memberi jawaban.

"Memasuki lubangmu, mungkin?" jawab rendah Sasuke seiring wajahnya yang bergerak miring, hendak menggapai bibir ranum di hadapannya.

"A—"

Suara Naruto tertahan ditenggorokan dikala Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke tembok kemudian melumat bibir sang pemuda dengan cara yang liar. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan Naruto dan memerangkapnya di atas kepala Naruto.

Sasuke menggerakan bibirnya, memberi hisapan kasar yang membuat Naruto sulit untuk bernafas. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap dan tubuh mereka saling bergesekan.

Naruto menggeram pelan dikala punggungnya tergesek oleh tembok. Bagian tubuh Sasuke yang paling keras itu mengenai pahanya.

Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan antusias.

Brengsek.

Tubuhnya langsung terbakar dikala lutut kaki Sasuke mengenai tengah selangkangannya. Naruto pun menggigit bibir Sasuke. Cukup. Ia tidak mau didominasi— _setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang_.

Namun usahanya sia-sia…

Dibandingkan menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hadapannya…

Mereka berdua saling menggerayangi dan mendominasi.

Mereka berdua saling menghisap bibir.

Mereka berdua saling menggesekan tubuh antara satu lainnya hingga pasokan oksigen mereka habis, dan mereka berdua memilih untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka untuk sejenak.

"Hah.. hah.. hah…" nafas kedua pemuda ini saling menegur.

Sasuke melepas kedua tangan Naruto. Ia memegang pinggang Naruto, dan merapatkan tubuh Naruto, hingga kedua dada mereka kembali saling bersentuhan.

Sasuke memagutkan bibir mereka dengan penuh nafsu. Kali ini kedua mata Sasuke tertutup rapat dan kepalanya berposisi miring—mempermudah dirinya untuk melumat dalam bibir Naruto. Sasuke mengulum bagian bawah bibir Naruto, dan menarik bibir itu, meminta Naruto untuk ikut serta ke dalam permainannya.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengelus pundak Sasuke, dan mengacak-acak rambut sang dominan sebelum mengalung rapih pada leher Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian, secara naluri Naruto melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Ia membiarkan Sasuke membawanya—entah kemana.

Kali ini Naruto membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan baik. Ia mengikuti pergerakan bibir Sasuke dengan profesional, sehingga Sasuke menggeram di tengah-tengah cumbuan mereka.

BRUK!

Bunyi hempasan tubuh Naruto ke kasur terdengar di kamar itu.

PRANG!

Hiasan berbentuk kodok di meja samping tempat tidur terjatuh—pecah—tersenggol oleh tangan Naruto.

Dalam waktu sekejap, bed cover yang sudah tersusun rapih mengusut.

Suara-suara berisik hasil pergerakan tubuh mereka terdengar jelas di dalam kamar itu. Namun, mereka berdua tidak kunjung berhenti. Seolah tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk mengurusi apapun, mereka terhanyut pada perpagutan bibir mereka.

"Brengsek!" gumam Sasuke ketika Naruto begitu menggairahkan. Bahkan ciuman Naruto sudah dapat membuat alat privasinya setegang ini.

Di tengah-tengah nafsunya yang sedang mendaki ke kepala, Naruto merasakan pakaian yang digunakan Sasuke menggesek tubuhnya. Ah, pakaian itu…

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya ketika Sasuke menciumi lehernya. "Oh, _shit_! Serius, Sas? Kau menyumbuku dengan memakai pakaian itu?!" Naruto merasa harga dirinya sedikit jatuh karena membiarkan Sasuke mendominasinya di dalam pakaian pelayan wanita a la Perancis.

"Daripada kau mengeluh, kenapa tidak kau tidak mencoba menggerayangiku? Bukankah kau selalu suka melihat paha putih terbalut dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, membuat imajinasi Naruto menglalabuana ke arah negatif.

Tangan Naruto yang nakal secara kurang ajarnya dan tidak sabar turun ke paha Sasuke. Ia mengelus bagian bawah _dress maid_ berwarna hitam putih yang digunakan oleh Sasuke, kemudian mengangkat pakaian itu. Ah~ Naruto merasa kulit paha Sasuke begitu mulus hingga dia ingin meremasnya.

Naruto mengelus paha itu dan semakin mengangkat _dress_ yang digunakan Sasuke dengan antusias. Entah kenapa saat Sasuke menggunakan pakaian seperti ini, Naruto merasa berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih bernafsu dan _excited,_ walau faktaknya dia sempat berpikir dia berada di posisi bawah seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan pakaian wanita.

"Kau halus sekali, Sialan!" Naruto bergumam sembari mencari sesuatu dari balik _dress_ Sasuke. Ia mengelus celana dalam yang digunakan oleh Sasuke. Sesekali Naruto meremas bokong sahabatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau menggunakan G-string jika sudah menggunakan pakaian ini, _Teme!_ " komentar Naruto saat menyadari pakaian dalam yang digunakan Sasuke adalah pakaian pria.

Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto membuat Naruto memekik. Ia menjilati luka yang ditorehkannya pada Naruto. "Tidak ada G-string di ruangan itu," jawab santai Sasuke.

"Tetapi, jika kau menginginkannya, aku bisa membelinya dan menyuruh _mu_ menggunakannya?" Sasuke terkekeh saat membayangkan Naruto memakai benda itu.

"Sialan. Memangnya aku dirimu yang bisa santai menggunakan pakaian laknat itu?! Tapi berbicara tentang ruangan… Ruangan? Ruangan a— _FUCK_! Kau merusak pakaianku!"

Konsentrasi Naruto terpecah saat Sasuke merobek kemeja yang digunakannya, hingga kancing kemeja itu terlepas dengan kain terkoyak. Sasuke langsung mengelus tubuh Naruto dari pinggang, dada, hingga puting Naruto.

Sasuke mengemut puting itu dengan rakus. Ia menghisap dan melembabkan puting itu, kemudian menarik-nariknya dengan gigi. Oh, astaga! Naruto memang memiliki tonjolan dada tidak sebesar wanita di luar sana. Tetapi rasa nikmat saat menghisap puting Naruto, tidak akan pernah Sasuke lupakan.

"Oh, dasar bayi besar, Sialan! Kau akan membuatnya lebam," Naruto berucap saat benda kecil berwarna kecokelatan itu terasa membengkak sekaligus nikmat. Ia bahkan mendesah setiap Sasuke menggunakan giginya untuk menggesek benda kecil itu.

Naruto yang memang terkenal sebagai si pembunuh ranjang, membalikan posisi. Ia menduduki perut Sasuke dan memandang Sasuke yang terlihat berantakan di bawah sana. Naruto menjilat bibirnya dikala memandang penampilan Sasuke sekarang ini.

Katakan dia sudah gila karena tergoda dengan wajah Sasuke yang memerah; dipenuhi peluh, tatapan tajam dan… jangan lupakan pakaian _maid_ yang bagian bawahnya naik—memperlihatkan paha Sasuke. Semua semakin terlihat menggairahkan saat Sasuke sedang berposisi mengangkang.

"Kau benar-benar—" Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Naruto yang penasaran dengan tubuh Sasuke membuka tidak sabaran kancing atas pakaian pelayan itu. Jari-jarinya bergetar hebat, terlalu mendamba. Kilatan nakal bermain di kedua bola mata birunya.

Nafas Naruto tidak beraturan. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia kesulitan mengontrol gairahnya, padahal demi Tuhan, manusia di hadapannya ini adalah Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha— _sahabatnya_.

Oh, atau karena hal ini terjadi karena seorang Sasuke?

"Sabar, _Dobe_. Kau akan merusak pakaian ini," Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Ia memulai semua dari bagian pita yang mengalung di leher, kancing renda, hingga kancing bagian dadanya.

Sesuai dugaan Naruto, kulit Sasuke sangat mulus dan bersih seperti keramik mahal. Naruto ingin sekali mencicipi kulit itu. Naruto menggerakan tangannya. Ia menyentuh kulit itu secara hati-hati. Perlahan, bibirnya mulai mendekat. Ia mengecup dada Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha mulai mengerang. Naruto menyumbu sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Sasuke, memberikan gelenyar nikmat pada tubuh sang Uchiha, hingga bereaksi keras pada tengah selangkangannya.

"Sasuke, aku ingin penismu," ucap frontal Naruto.

Ucapan basa-basi tersebut tidak perlu diucapkan saat Naruto dengan sendirinya sudah menaikan _dress_ Sasuke, hingga kedua matanya melihat tonjolan besar di balik celana dalam itu. Naruto menelan ludahnya sejenak. Oke, Sasuke memang terlihat cantik dengan memakai pakaian ini, tetapi tonjolan yang besar itu membuktikan Sasuke bukanlah sosok yang bisa dianggap remeh. Ia bisa membuat wanita manapun meledak penuh kenikmatan hanya dengan memamerkan penis ini.

Naruto mengurut penis Sasuke dari luar celana dalam itu. Dari luar sana, Naruto dapat mengambil kesimpulan, betapa bergairahnya Sasuke untuk sekarang.

Naruto mendekatkan hidungnya pada penis terbungkus itu. Ia menghirup aroma jantan Sasuke dalam-dalam. Ah, jadi ini aroma penis laki-laki lain?

Naruto mengecup penis itu dengan main-main, memberi sapaan pada mainan barunya, dan cukup membuat Sasuke frustasi.

"Buka, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke yang tidak sabar. Ia menggesek penisnya yang masih terbungkus pada bibir Naruto.

"Ayolah!"

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Untuk apa aku membukanya?" tanyanya, dengan nada main-main.

Sasuke memincingkan kedua matanya. "Buka dan jangan main-main, atau—"

"Atau?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ingin tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada dirinya, jika dia tidak mau mendengar Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak lagi berbaring. Ia berdiri menjulang di atas kasur. Ia membuka celana dalam dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Sasuke menendang celana dalam yang ada di tumit kakinya hingga celana itu terjatuh ke bawah kasur.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia menggapai rambut pirang Naruto, kemudian mengarahkan kepala Naruto agar mendekati selangkangannya.

"Atau kau akan aku paksa untuk menghisap penis laki-laki di dalam _dress_ ,"Sasuke mengangkat _dress_ yang digunakannya dan memperlihatkan benda besar di balik _dress_ itu.

Naruto terpukau sejenak dengan tegangnya benda itu. Ia memang sering bermain ranjang tetapi… untuk merasakan penis orang lain? Naruto rasa ini baru pertama kalinya. Naruto sendiri tidak yakin dia berani atau tidak untuk menyentuh benda itu.

Naruto menyentuh ujung penis Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cairan kuning kental itu secara pelan. Demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang penakluk wanita, ia akan membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan sensasi 'Dimanja oleh Namikaze Naruto.'

Naruto mulai melingkarkan tangannya pada penis itu. Ia menggenggam penis Sasuke, kemudian mengocoknya secara perlahan, membuat Sasuke mendesis pelan.

"Panas, Sasuke. Penismu merah dan begitu tegang."

Naruto memperhatikan lebih detail kejantanan di hadapannya. Selain besar, kejantanan Sasuke memunculkan urat-urat halus saat mengacung seperti ini. Ujungnya mencuat ke atas, dan Naruto yang ahli di atas ranjang tentu dapat membayangkan betapa sempurnanya penis ini jika digunakan untuk menusuk lubang wanita. Ah, tapi sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak pernah memanfaatkan senjatanya untuk menghajar lubang-lubang itu.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan, jika penismu sangat indah?" tanya Naruto, dengan ucapan tulus penuh pujian.

"Jika itu pujian, aku ucapkan terima kasih," jawab Sasuke, disela-sela rasa nikmatnya.

Naruto mengocok lebih cepat penis Sasuke. Ia menggunakan _precum_ Sasuke untuk mempermudah gerakan kocokannya. Terkadang Naruto meludahi penis Sasuke untuk memperlicin, kemudian kembali menaik-turunkan tangannya.

Kedua mata Naruto tidak berhenti menatap benda besar itu. Ugh, sepertinya benda ini jauh lebih besar dari pertama kali Naruto melihatnya. Naruto menjadi penasaran, seperti apa rasa Sasuke?

"Karena kau memiliki penis besar, apa aku harus memberimu hadiah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada _sing a song._

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan menantang. "Tergantung. Hadiah apa yang kali ini akan kau berikan padaku?"

Naruto mengecup ujung penis Sasuke dan menjilatnya. Rasa getir, dan aneh langsung menyeruak masuk indera perasa Naruto.

Sang Namikaze terhenyak sejenak ketika merasakan cairan itu. Namun, ekpresi Naruto berubah sumringah layaknya maniak. Dia menyukai wangi ini. Aroma dan rasa Sasuke, tidak ada satupun yang Naruto ingin lewati.

Secara rakus Naruto mengulum kepala penis Sasuke, dan Sasuke mendesis lebih keras.

"OH, _fuck_! Mulutmu yang berbisa itu memiliki fungsi yang baik juga," komentar Sasuke ketika pada permulaan saja mulut Naruto begitu nikmat.

"Hmmmnnnnnkuhmmranghmm a—hmmm—jhharrr!" Naruto berkomentar sambil memasukan sedikit demi sedikit penis Sasuke ke dalam bibir mungilnya.

Sasuke berusaha tetap rasional dan tidak merusak bibir bosnya ketika penisnya sudah masuk setengah mulut Naruto. Ia menggengam bagian bawah _dress maid_ di tangannya dengan erat. Kepala Sasuke mengadah ke atas. Ia menikmati sensasi bibir Naruto yang bergerak-gerak nakal di kulit penisnya, selagi kepala Naruto naik-turun.

Ah, jadi ini rasanya di _blow job_ oleh seorang bos?

Sasuke rela kerja lembur beberapa bulan, jika Naruto memberi _service_ seperti ini setiap harinya.

Naruto berusaha menyesuaikan tenggrokannya dengan penis Sasuke. Tidak main-main, penis Sasuke terlalu besar untuk dimasukan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut.

"Bhhee…Shharrr.." Naruto bergumam, memberikan gelenyar nikmat penuh getaran yang membuat Sasuke putus asa.

Naruto hanya bisa berinisiatif menggunakan tangan untuk bagian penis Sasuke yang tersisa. Ia menggerakan kepalanya dan menggesekan bibirnya pada kulit penis Sasuke, seiring geraman keras yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, seperti binatang liar.

"Lebih cepat, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke yang mulai hilang kendali. Ia menggapai rambut Naruto dan menjambaknya. Kali ini Sasuke hilaf dan berniat memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto terkejut setengah mati dikala rambutnya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke dan si Uchiha bungsu menggerakan kepala Naruto.

Naruto nyaris tersedak saat Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Tidak peduli Naruto akan mati kehabisan nafas, atau tidak peduli Naruto akan menjerit kesal setelah ini, Sasuke terlalu hanyut dengan sensasi nikmat mulut bosnya.

" _Fu—Fuck_! _FUCK!_ " racau Sasuke yang semakin gila. Ia menabrakan bibir Naruto pada pangkal penisnya. "Mulutmu nikmat Ahhhh… mulut brengsekmu yang memakan penisku begini nikmat, Nar," Sasuke mendongakan kepala dengan mata meram-melek, ketika Naruto sudah sulit bernafas.

"HMMMHMMMM LHEEEHMMM PHASSS!"

Naruto meronta. Ia memukul paha Sasuke yang sangat tidak berefek pada sang Uchiha yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Kedua mata Naruto berair. Naruto sulit sekali bernafas saat penis besar itu menyumbat aliran udaranya. Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggrokannya. Kedua bola matanya terbalik. Ia pasti mati sebentar lagi. Ia pasti mati!

Sasuke memandang mulut Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh kejantanannya. Ia memperhatikan secara baik bagaimana penisnya masuk dan keluar di lubang hangat itu. Ah, lihatlah! Naruto yang berkuasa begitu menakjubkan saat mulutnya dipenuhi oleh penis. Terlebih lagi, lidah Naruto yang merah itu terkadang menjulur, ketika Sasuke menarik penisnya dan kembali menusuknya. Ugh, Sasuke begitu suka dengan ekspresi kewalahan Naruto sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi, Bosku Sayang. Sebentar lagi! AH! Ya! Hisap. Hisap milikku!" Sasuke yang tidak mau mengalah, menahan rontaan Naruto.

"Ini nikmat. Ahhhh… mulutmu nikmat, Bos!"Sasuke semakin memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia menahan kepala Naruto ketika sesuatu yang dasyat akan meluncur dari lubang penisnya.

Sasuke sengaja menahan kepala Naruto, ketika cairan kental itu meluncur deras dari lubang penisnya. Sasuke sengaja membenamkan penisnya di mulut Naruto, hingga seluruh cairannya menyemprot di tenggrokan Naruto.

"AGHHHH!"

Sasuke menggeram keras saat cairan itu meluncur deras—memenuhi mulut Naruto. Ia sangat puas untuk sesaat. Ia seperti merasa bebannya telah terlepas begitu saja.

Perut Naruto terasa mual saat cairan itu terlalu banyak memasuki ususnya. Bahkan lelehan cairan itu turun ke dagu dan menetes pada kasur. Naruto ingin memuntahkan cairan itu namun kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan.

Sasuke memperkencang jambakannya pada rambut Naruto. "Telan semua!" perintah Sasuke, mendesak cairan-cairan itu agar seluruhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Masukan anak-anak kita hingga dia tertanam di rahimmu, Nar!" Sasuke berucap sembarang, dan dia dapat memastikan sendiri, dia akan dibunuh oleh Naruto jika sang pemuda tersadar dari kegiatan gila ini.

"Berenang di dalam usus Mommy-mu, Sayang. Buat Mommy-mu mengandung anak Daddy," racau Sasuke yang terdengar sangat gila di telinga Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa dan susah payah, hingga Naruto ingin mati, Naruto menelan cairan itu.

Usai Sasuke merasakan puas pada pelepasan pertamanya, Sasuke pada akhirnya melepas rambut Naruto, dan Naruto langsung sibuk terbatuk-batuk.

Sasuke mengelus cairan sisa yang ada di dagu Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mengoleskan cairan itu pada bibir Naruto seperti _lipgross._

"Sepertinya kau begitu menikmati cairanku, Naruto. Apakah sebegitu enaknya hingga kau menghabiskan tanpa sisa?" Sasuke tersenyum memuakan.

"Dasar, Brengsek!" maki Naruto di tengah-tengah batuknya.

Sasuke yang tidak peduli kondisi Naruto sekarang langsung membanting Naruto ke atas kasur kembali. Ia menindih Naruto yang masih mengalami disorientasi kemudian melumat bibir Naruto seperti kelaparan.

 _Ah, jadi ini rasa diriku sendiri?_

Sasuke menikmati campuran ludah dan cairannya di dalam mulut Naruto.

Sasuke menggerayangi tubuh Naruto. Ia mengambil alih kancing celana Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kancing celana Naruto dengan cepat. Ia melepas celana serta pakaian dalam Naruto, hingga Naruto bertelanjang bulat untuk sekarang ini.

"Ka—kau buru-buru sekali, Sasuke!" protes Naruto, berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang sibuk meremas surai hitam Sasuke. Ia memberi akses begitu saja pada Sasuke, ketika Sasuke menghisap lehernya seperti vampire.

"Apakah aku sebegitu nikmatnya untuk disantap? Dasar karyawan, Brengsek. Kau memperkosa boss-mu sendiri dengan cara bernafsu seperti ini," Naruto menuruti keinginan tangan Sasuke yang meminta dirinya untuk membuka paha lebar-lebar.

Sasuke yang sibuk memberi tanda merah di seluruh permukaan leher Naruto tersenyum di perpotongan leher bosnya. "Tidak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan bos seksi seperti dirimu. Jika perlu, aku akan datang setiap saat ke ruanganmu hanya untuk menancapkan penis ini di lubangmu. Di atas meja kerja besar itu," jawab Sasuke sambil membayangkan betapa _hot_ -nya pasti seks mereka jika dilakukan di ruang kerja Naruto.

Ah, apa kapan-kapan dia harus mencobanya?

Oh, Sasuke!

Sebentar lagi _title_ -mu sebagai karyawan teladan hanya tinggal kenangan.

Naruto tertawa pelan namun mengejek. "Jangan bilang selama ini kau menahan diri agar tidak menyerangku?"

Kecupan-kecupan Sasuke pindah pada dada Naruto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menandai bagian itu. Ia menjilati dada Naruto, dan memberi tanda. "Kau bisa mengetahui jawabannya sebentar lagi."

"Penisku yang tegang ini yang akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

Brengsek, Sasuke dan bibirnya jika di atas ranjang!

Naruto tidak dapat mencerna ucapan Sasuke secara baik saat dia berada di dalam kondisi ini. Apa yang dia fokuskan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang keras mencoba menyerobot masuk lubangnya. "Sialan, kau tidak menyiap—AhhhhhhhhKKHH!" jerit Naruto ketika Sasuke memasukan langsung penisnya yang sekeras kayu itu ke dalam lubang sempitnya yang masih kering.

"SAKIT, BRENGSEK!" teriak Naruto saat tubuhnya terasa dibelah.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat. Pelipisnya berkeringat saat sensasi kering dan ketat menjalar di seluruh penisnya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari makian Naruto. Ia mematikan rasa sakitnya ketika Naruto mencakar-cakar punggungnya. Ah, sakit bercampur rasa nikmat berlebihan ini membuat Sasuke gila. Bahkan dia tidak sabar untuk menggerakan pinggulnya, menggesek anus Naruto.

"Ahhh… nikmat sekali… kau kering dan sempit… Aku suka yang seperti ini," racau Sasuke saat mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Naruto menyembung. Ia meremas sprei di bawahnya. Naruto melampiaskan rasa sakit pada benda di sekitarnya. Ia menggeleng kepalanya.

Oh, brengsek! Ini sangat sakit.

Naruto belum pernah merasa sesakit ini.

Naruto mencoba bernafas. Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang lain hingga rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang. Tetapi, rasa sakit itu terlalu mendominasi, dan Naruto hanya bisa merasakan sensasi Sasuke yang terus menggesek anusnya.

Untuk ukuran sosok yang memiliki _uke_ sedang kesakitan, Sasuke terlalu santai. Ia bahkan mempercepat genjotannya, membuat gesekan itu memanas. Sasuke yakin penisnya dan anus Naruto akan lecet. Tetapi, dia yang memiliki jiwa sadis malah memperkencang genjotannya. Bahkan, sekarang ini, Sasuke memperdalam tumbukannya. Ia menekan seluruh bagian terdalam di tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto menggila.

" _S—shit_! Kau dan penismu benar-benar, Sialan! Kenapa kau begitu tegang, bernafsu dan gegabah?" maki Naruto yang sulit untuk berpikir dan bernafas.

"Lubangmu pun sama keparatnya dengan dirimu! Kenapa kau begitu sempit dan nikmat?" balas Sasuke selagi mencari titik kenikmatan Naruto.

"Shhhuut..Upphhh… Ahhhhh..Hnnnnn…AHHHHH… _THERE_! _THERE_!" jerit Naruto ketika Sasuke mengenai titik nikmatnya.

Sasuke tentu sangat puas karena berhasil membuat Naruto terbuai dengan gerakannya. Ia menumbuk bagian yang membuat Naruto kejang sesaat berkali-kali. Ia bahkan meningkatkan kecepatannya saat bagian tersebut selalu berhasil membuat Naruto memperketat otot anusnya.

" _This_?" Sasuke menyodok bagian itu dengan sangat keras.

 _or_

" _That_?"

" _YES_!" Naruto menjawab tidak jelas, namun si hebat Sasuke mengerti dengan anehnya ucapan Naruto itu.

Sasuke tersenyum miring di tengah-tengah kehebohan gerakan ranjang mereka.

"Bagaiman, _Lord_? Apakah disetubuhi oleh rakyat sepertiku begitu nikmat, hm? Rasakan penisku yang menggesek anusmu, _Lord_. Rasakan milikku!" Sasuke mengambil kedua tangan Naruto dan menekan kedua tangan Naruto di samping kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak?"

Sasuke memperlambat genjotannya.

Naruto terkejut ketika kenikmatan yang merasuki tubuhnya terhenti. Ia menatap Sasuke garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! GERAKAN LAGI!" perintah Naruto, emosi.

"Katakan padaku dulu. Apakah digenjot olehku itu nikmat, _Lord_?" tanya Sasuke, tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka jika Naruto bertindak keras kepala.

Naruto mendecih. "Ya sangat nikmat! Jadi, sekarang gerakan penismu lagi rakyat jelata. Buat aku semakin nikmat! Itu titah dari bangsawan sepertiku!"

Sasuke merasa cukup puas dengan ucapan Naruto untuk sekarang ini. Ia kembali menggenjot lubang itu. Ia kembali mendengar desahan Naruto yang begitu merdu. Terkadang Sasuke menyumbu bibir Naruto yang melebam. Iapun mengecup segala permukaan wajah Naruto. Ah, lihatlah! Pemuda sombong yang selalu menendang wanita-wanitanya di tengah seks, kini begitu puas dengan pergerakan pinggul Sasuke.

"Kau indah, Naruto. Kau sangat indah. Aku ingin memakanmu!" puji Sasuke ketika melihat penampilan berantakan Naruto sekarang.

Naruto membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum menggoda. Ia mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke penis sendiri. Ia mengocok penisnya sembari memandang Sasuke. "Tentu saja aku indah. Jika tidak, tidak akan ada satupun orang yang rela bersujud di bawah kakiku," sombongnya.

"Hmmm… ya semua bersujud untukmu," Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

"Termasuk diriku."

Naruto terhenyak kaget saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, ekspresi terkejut Naruto tergantikan dikala Sasuke mengarahkan jari-jari Naruto ke dada Sasuke sendiri. Naruto diarahkan untuk mengelus dada sang Uchiha. Ia diarahkan untuk mengelus setiap jengkal tubuh Sasuke yang putih mulus.

Lembutnya kulit Sasuke dan keindahan tubuh Sasuke membuat Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama. Naruto merubah posisinya, sehingga dia terduduk di paha Sasuke dengan penis Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam anusnya. "Aku menginginkanmu," Naruto mengecupi leher Sasuke, kemudian memberi tanda kepemilikan kepada anak buahnya.

Sasuke menggeram keras saat Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya naik-turun dengan agresif. Sasuke membiarkan _uke_ -nya bertindak sesukanya. Ia membiarkan Naruto mendominasi permainan untuk sejenak. Dari posisi santai seperti ini, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi penuh kenikmatan Naruto sekarang.

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto memegang dada Sasuke. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya secara cepat.

Beruntung ranjang milik Naruto merupakan ranjang berkualitas nomor satu, sehingga kamar kedap suara ini tidak usah terlalu berisik karena suara benturan tembok dan tempat tidur. Cukup sudah, dua suara manusia ini memenuhi kamar!

"Ohhh… ahhhhhhhh…. Sial! Kejantananmu semakin membesar, _Teme_!" komentar Naruto ketika penis Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan anusnya berdenyut, dan terus membesar.

"Apa penismu ini makhluk hidup?" tanya Naruto, dan Sasuke terkekeh di tengah-tengah nafsunya.

Saat penis Sasuke masuk dalam ke tubuh Naruto, Naruto akan menyondongkan tubuhnya ke atas dengan kepala terdongak. Air liur tidak berhenti menetes dari dagu Naruto saat kedua bola mata Naruto terbalik. Di saat Naruto meyondongkan dadanya ke arah Sasuke inilah, dengan leluasa sang Uchiha bisa menikmati puting Naruto.

Layaknya bayi besar, Sasuke mengemut puting kemerahan yang membengkak itu dengan rakus.

"Kau benar-benar memberiku makan yang banyak, ya, _Lord_? Kau memang pangeran yang dermawan," Sasuke menyindir ketika Naruto begitu terbuka untuknya, dan Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto yang seperti ini.

Liar.

Panas.

Brutal.

Sinting.

"Ya, seperti itu, Rakyat jelata. Hisap keras. Ahhhhhh…Khamii shamma…" Naruto menenggelamkan kepala Sasuke pada dadanya. Sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke pada seluruh tubuhnya membuat Naruto gila, hingga dia tidak peduli sudah mendesah seperti anjing di masa kawin.

Namun…

"Sasu—kau mau apa?!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari atas kasur saat kaki Naruto melingkar erat di pinggangnya. "Terus gerakan tubuhmu!" perintah Sasuke, dan Naruto menurutinya dengan manis.

Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dengan erat. Ia mengecupi bibir Sasuke, ketika Naruto menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan semangat, memanjakan terus dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Ah, Tuhan! Posisi ini membuatku gila!" Naruto menggeram dikala ujung penis Sasuke yang mencuat ke atas menggesek tonjolan-tonjolan di prostatnya. Naruto merasa setiap dia menaikan tubuhnya, tonjolan itu akan mengait di penis Sasuke.

"Kau akan semakin gila, ketika mengetahui apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga saat Naruto menikmati penisnya. Ia melangkah menuju salah satu meja etalase yang ada di kamar itu. Ia mengambil benda yang sempat dia taruh di atas meja itu.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah tembok. Ia mencium Naruto dengan nafsu yang tidak terkendali di tembok itu saat posisi Naruto terjepit.

"Ahnnnnmmhhhh…Thhemm…mee.. Libidomhumm…" gumam Naruto disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia sangat kagum dengan libido Sasuke yang terus dipuncak, seolah sulit dikuras. Bahkan di saat kondisi berdiri seperti inipun Sasuke memperlihatkan keperkasaannya. Sasuke masih bisa menggenjot Naruto tanpa lelah.

Brengsek!

Naruto akan sulit berpikir jernih begini caranya jika melihat sosok manusia di dalam pakaian _maid._

Naruto membalas pagutan bibir Sasuke dengan rakus. Ia memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dan menghisap lidah Sasuke. Naruto memainkan lidah Sasuke. Ia membenamkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Ia menjilati setiap organ di dalam mulut Sasuke dan Sasuke menghisap lidahnya sebagai balasan.

"Ahnnmmhhmmmmnhhnnnn….nhhnmmmmmm…" bunyi persatuan lidah dan lidah serta tumbukan daging dan daging di bawah sana memeriahkan suasana di kamar ini. Bahkan suasana terasa sangat panas, walau AC dinyalakan dengan derajat rendah.

Naruto yang masih disibukan dengan cumbuan mereka berdua, mengejang ngeri ketika sesuatu yang asing dan lain hendak masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia melepas pagutan bibir mereka berdua.

"Sa—Sasuke?"

"Sssstttt…" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi membujuk.

"Aku ingin menggunakannya."

Naruto mengerang frustasi saat benda yang besar ikut serta di dalam lubangnya. Oh, brengsek! Naruto tidak menyangka, anak buahnya yang pendiam ini memiliki fantasi mengerikan. Bagi Naruto, kejantanan Sasuke sudah membuat dirinya kewalahan. Sekarang, Naruto harus mengatasi vibrator yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk berdesakan dengan penis Sasuke yang ukurannya tidak bisa dianggap kecil.

"Ahhh.. shhempphhhit..." Sasuke mendesah di perpotongan leher Naruto. Nafasnya menderu cepat ketika penisnya berdesakan dengan alat yang sempat dijadikan mainan oleh kakek Naruto. Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto untuk mengurangi efek vibrator itu.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok. Ia tidak dapat bernafas benar. Ia meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dikala rasa panas dan sakit berdenyut di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Naruto meremas pundak Sasuke. Jika dia bukanlah seorang maniak seks seperti yang orang-orang katakan, pasti dia sudah mengutuk Sasuke. Tetapi, inilah Naruto. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi rasa sakit ini akan berganti penuh nikmat!

"BRENGSEK!" Naruto mengumpat ketika Sasuke memasukan vibrator sekaligus. Dia merasa lubangnya tidak ada ruang sekarang ini.

Baru saja mengambil nafas secara baik, tubuh Naruto harus terlonjak-lonjak kembali ketika Sasuke menggenjotnya kembali. Naruto menggeram keras ketika vibrator digerakan oleh Sasuke dengan cepat. Umpatan demi umpatan khas bercinta keluar dari bibir lebam memerah karena ciuman paksa Sasuke. Brengsek. Ini brengsek. Naruto belum pernah merasa sangat nikmat seperti ini. Titik kenikmatannya yang tidak berhenti ditumbuk oleh dua benda besar ini membuat Naruto sulit untuk menarik udara.

Sasuke memandangi ekspresi Naruto sekarang. Ia sering sekali melihat Naruto bercinta dengan orang lain. Tetapi Sasuke belum pernah melihat Naruto kepayahan seperti ini, hingga sulit berbicara. "Kau tahu? Kau tidak lebih dari jalang sekarang ini? Apa kau sadar, jika ekspresimu bahkan lebih payah dari para wanita-wanita sialan yang kau tendang itu."

"Ahhhhh…hnnngggg… aku payah tapi kau menikmati lubangku, _Teme_! Kau laki-laki hidung belang yang menyukai lubang jalang sepertiku," Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan umpatan yang lebih sadis.

"Ayo, brengsek! Buat jalangmu lebih mendesah!" perintah Naruto, benar-benar gila.

Sasuke terkekeh ketika mendengar makian Naruto. Untuk pertama kali, dia suka dimaki oleh sahabatnya ini. "Jangan menyesal jika si laki-laki hidung belang ini membuat jalangnya sulit untuk berjalan selama sebulan," Sasuke menyalakan remote yang sejak tadi sudah berada di tangannya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Desahan Naruto makin menggila ketika vibrator itu bergetar, menyentuh prostatnya. Secara reflek otot-otot anusnya bergerak liar, melumat dua benda yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada tembok berkali-kali. Oh, astaga! Sensasi ini tidak mungkin Naruto lupakan. Naruto pasti sudah gila jika dia tidak ketagihan melakukan seks dengan cara seperti ini.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto yang terbuka sebesar jari kelingking. Ia membenamkan lidahnya pada mulut Naruto. Ia menyumbu seluruh permukaan organ di dalam mulut Naruto untuk meredam suara desahannya. Ah, sial! Sensasi lumatan anus Naruto serta getaran vibrator yang berdesakan dengan penisnya membuat Sasuke gila. Sasuke yakin, jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal karena pengendalian dirinya, ia pasti sudah ejakulasi sekarang juga.

"Lubangmu nikmat sekali Naru. Sangat nikmat. Ahhhhhh… lumat terus, Sayang. Rasakan bagaimana dua benda yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu ini," geram Sasuke, terlalu terbuai dengan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Ia dengan semangat memperkosa lubang Naruto, hingga Naruto mengggila dan mencakar pundak Sasuke membabi-buta.

Naruto menggeleng ribut, hingga rambut lepeknya bergerak-gerak. Sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke terlalu banyak untuknya. Terlebih posisi mereka membuat Naruto sulit bergerak. "Beri aku yang banyak, Brengsek. Beri lubang laparku makanan yang banyak," Naruto yang sudah kacau meracau tidak jelas.

"Ini! Rasakan! Rasakan penisku yang memasuki dan memperkosa lubangmu!" Sasuke menumbuk prostat Naruto berkali-kali, dan membuat mata Naruto berkunang-kunang. Sasuke pun memainkan vibrator di dalam lubang Naruto sama cepatnya dengan penisnya.

"Oh, brengsek! Aku lapar! Aku ingin penismu, Sasuke! Berikan lebih!" jerit Naruto ketika tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak. Ia sudah tidak di bawah sana ada tamu. Ia tidak peduli seseorang bisa mendengar jeritan gilanya. Ia hanya ingin penis Sasuke yang terus-terusan memuaskan dirinya.

Tetes kemerahan bercampur bening berasal dari lubang Naruto meluncur mulus ke atas lantai.

Sasuke memandangi cairan itu, kemudian tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah tidak perawan lagi, _Lord_ ," ucap Sasuke ketika melihat darah keluar dari lubang Naruto.

"Aku mengambil kesucian dari seorang pangeran."

Di tengah-tengah nafsunya, Naruto membalas senyuman Sasuke. "Apa aku harus mengingatkan sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke tersenyum miris, tidak menjawab melainkan membawa Naruto jalan kembali. Ia menaruh Naruto di atas kasur dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tungkai kaki Naruto ke atas pundaknya. Ia menggenjot Naruto lebih cepat saat berada di posisi ini.

Naruto meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Ia menggapai penisnya kemudian mengocoknya. Mata Naruto terpejam erat. Ia memperlebar pahanya, memberikan akses maksimal pada sang dominan. Sial. Kenapa dia bisa kehilangan akal sehat ketika bersama Sasuke? Kenapa dia merasa puas seperti ini?

Naruto memilin putingnya sendiri. Ia memanjakan tubuhnya, ketika Sasuke menonton semua hal yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada yang merasa puas di sini," sindir Sasuke tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya sensual. Ia mengerling menggoda ke arah Sasuke. "Penismu yang besar itu sangat memuaskan, Sasuke. Ahhhh… Bolehkah aku memotongnya dan menjadikannya dildo?"

Sasuke terkekeh cantik ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Mulutmu, Naruto!" Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

"Patut aku cium."

Mereka berdua kembali saling melumat.

Mereka berdua terus mendesah.

Mereka berdua saling menggerayangi.

Mereka berdua memang sama-sama tidak waras.

"Sa—Sasu!" jerit Naruto ketika tubuhnya akan mencapai pelepasan sebentar lagi.

Sasuke tahu dirinya dan Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya. Sasuke yang sebentar lagi tiba mengambil alih penis Naruto. Ia menusuk liar dan tidak beraturan anus Naruto, ketika tangannya memanjakan penis sang uke. Ahhh… Sasuke merasa dirinya sedang bermimpi. Tubuh Naruto yang indah kini di bawah kendalinya. Ia berhasil membuat seorang pemuda yang sulit puas ini mendesah keras.

Naruto menggeleng ribut. Perutnya terasa melilit ketika sesuatu yang tidak asing memaksa untuk keluar. Otot-ototnya mengejang seketika. Nafas Naruto berubah tidak beraturan ketika jantungnya terpompa cepat. Naruto menarik nafas. Tubuhnya menyekung dan ia merengek pelan, saat Sasuke membantunya untuk mencapai kepuasan.

"Keluarkan, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke saat Naruto terlihat tersiksa.

Seperti ucapan mantra, beberapa saat kemudian cairan bening membasahi jari-jari Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan semua hasratnya di tangan sang Uchiha, ketika Sasuke pun memenuhi lubangnya dengan cairan-cairan itu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" desah keras Naruto sambil mengosongnya seluruh isi testisnya.

BRUK!

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, akibat kontraksi otot Naruto saat pelepasan, penis Sasuke dilumat keras, hingga Sasuke tidak dapat menahan cairannya lagi. Sasuke pun otomatis mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, beberapa detik setelah Naruto melakukan pelepasan.

"Sial," rutuk Sasuke yang baru pertama kalinya menikmati seks hebat seperti ini.

Kedua pemuda inipun ambruk, kehilangan energi setelah mengalami seks terhebat mereka.

Ah, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berdua merasa sangat puas.

.

.

.

Rasa lelah tidaklah menghentikan keinginan mereka untuk menggali kenikmatan. Walau tubuh mereka nyaris mencapai batasnya, mereka berdua masih sibuk memagutkan bibir, menyumbu satu dengan lainnya.

Banyak posisi bercinta telah mereka lakukan. Sekarang, Naruto—yang memunggungi Sasuke dengan salah satu kakinya di angkat oleh sang Uchiha—menolehkan kepala. Ia mencium bibir anak buahnya saat lubangnya masih terus dimasuki oleh Sasuke. Tidak peduli tenaganya sudah terkuras banyak. Tidak peduli tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Libido Naruto yang tinggi mengalahkan semua hal tidak nyaman itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat untuk merasakan lelah. Bahkan, ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk terus memasukan penisnya, dan menggerakan pinggulnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia melakukan pelepasan di dalam liang hangat itu, hingga lubang milik bosnya sudah lecet, merah dan sangat lembab, Sasuke rasa dia tidak akan puas. Terlebih, Naruto selalu membalas cumbuannya dengan cara yang hebat.

"Hmmm… hmmmm… hmmmm…" Naruto mendesah pelan di mulut Sasuke. Ia menarik-narik bibir Sasuke kemudian membiarkan lidah Sasuke memasuki mulutnya dan mengobrak-abrik organ di dalam mulutnya untuk kesekian kali.

Mereka memang dua pemuda yang kelebihan libido. Mereka dua pemuda yang tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk memuaskan hasrat—terlebih sang _duke._

Naruto yang menikmati cumbuan Sasuke pada setiap jengkal tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman. Lagi-lagi perutnya terasa diremas. Kejantanannya lebih tegang. Ah, dia akan melakukan pelepasan lagi, ketika Sasuke terus mengocok penisnya dari posisi seperti ini. Naruto mengerang pelan. Ia melepas ciuman dan memperlihatkan Sasuke lehernya yang jenjang.

Sasuke yang mengerti keinginan Naruto mengecupi dan memberi tanda leher itu. Sial. Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada tempat pada leher itu untuk membubuhkan tanda, tetapi Sasuke memaksakan diri, sehingga tanda yang tadinya kemerahan mulai berubah ke arah ungu. Ugh, sepertinya Naruto tidak akan bisa memakai baju terbuka di dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ahhh… Assshhhhh… Shebbennttharrr….." racau Naruto, menikmati remasan pada penisnya. Ia menggapai tangan Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke untuk memanjakan dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun tidak luput untuk mengetatkan lubangnya, memberi pijatan nyaman pada kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengecup pipi Naruto. "Keluarkan. Puaskan dirimu!" perintahnya.

Naruto mengangguk dan di dalam waktu cepat, dia sudah membasahi tangan Sasuke. Naruto mengerang ketika cairan itu menyemprot cukup keras.

Sang bangsawan terengah-engah—menikmati masa-masa ejakulasinya. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dan bergerak, hingga dia membiarkan Sasuke terus memuaskan diri sendiri. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak akibat pergerakan Sasuke sampai saatnya—

Sasuke pun pada akhirnya telah mencapai batasnya.

.

.

.

Bagi Naruto, kehidupan seksual hanyalah seperti berganti pakaian. Seorang wanita atau pria cantik akan datang pada dirinya di suatu hari, memuaskan dirinya, kemudian dia akan melempar wanita dan pria itu, seperti pakaian bekas di hari berikutnya.

Siklus tersebut terus berlangsung dan Naruto tidak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk menghentikannya. Ia bahkan berpikir tidak akan pernah menikah sampai dia mati karena Naruto sendiri tidak pernah menemukan sosok yang pas untuknya. Ya, selama ini Naruto bukanlah tidak pernah mencari sosok yang bisa menyita pikiran dan hatinya. Hanya saja… tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hati Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Naruto merasa nyaman.

Semua terasa biasa saja, kecuali pada saat—

Naruto bersama dirinya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk ke depannya?" tanya Naruto, setelah tubuhnya tenang.

Sasuke tahu maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Sang pemuda masih membahas hal yang sama; kerja sama dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke, lebih terkesan menilai pendapat Naruto tentang semua ini.

Naruto adalah orang yang sangat egois dan semua orang tahu tentang hal itu. Tetapi, di saat ini, ia rasa keegoisannya tidak bisa dia pertahankan secara terus-menerus.

Setelah Naruto berbicara dengan Sakura, Naruto paham satu hal akan kehidupan Sasuke selama ini. Sang pemuda yang selalu berada di sampingnya ini memiliki banyak peluang untuk memperoleh kehidupan yang baik. Naruto sadar, jika dirinya hanyalah penghalang bagi perkembangan hidup Sasuke. Naruto tidaklah lebih dari benalu jika terus memperlakukan Sasuke seperti budak. Ia sama saja menutup akses sukses bagi seseorang sangat berbakat.

"Pergilah jika kau menginginkannya," akhirnya Naruto memutuskan semuanya, setelah dia berpikir cukup panjang di malam hari ini. "Aku tidak masalah. Jika memang pergi dari sisiku bisa membuatmu lebih berkembang, maka aku akan melepaskanmu dengan baik," Naruto tersenyum tulus, memberi keyakinan pada Sasuke jika dia serius dengan ucapannya.

Dibandingkan terkejut, tersenyum, marah dan bertanya, Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. Ia tidak memberi komentar apapun tentang ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke sekarang ini.

Naruto tidak tahan untuk terus menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada Shikamaru untuk mengurusi kontrak kerjamu. Tenang saja, Sasuke, kau akan pergi dari perusahaan tanpa kehilangan apapun. Kau tidak akan kehilangan apapun karena akulah yang melepasmu kali ini," Naruto merubah posisi. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur.

Sasuke ikut duduk. Ia menatap punggung Naruto. "Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto meremas pinggir kasur. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Kenapa semua ini terasa sakit? Bukankah kepergian Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang wajar? Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Setiap hubungan di antara manusia pasti ada awal dan akhirnya. Lalu, kenapa sebagaimanapun Naruto menyiapkan diri, semua ini masih terasa tidak nyaman? Jantung Naruto terasa diremas hingga sesak.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang. Naruto menolehkan kepala dan mengangguk. "Hm," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku serius. Kau tidak usah terbebani oleh diriku. Pergilah—"

"—Ini sudah saatnya aku menghentikan semuanya. Aku harus mengakhiri sifat egoisku akan dirimu."

"…."

"Maaf, Sasuke…"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani merusak keheningan membunuh ini untuk sementara waktu.

Naruto berharap Sasuke berkata apapun. Ia berharap Sasuke marah, mengomel atau tertawa. Ia berharap ekspresi apapun, asalkan jangan diam seperti ini. Entah kenapa, diamnya Sasuke membuat Naruto sangat takut Sasuke marah besar pada dirinya. Ia takut Sasuke… bahagia. Lebih tepatnya, ia takut keadaan mengambang ini.

Sasuke, tolong bicaralah!

"Apa kau paham dengan maksud perkataanmu sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya, masih mempertahankan nada datarnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya pada kasur. Ia menerawang sejenak, membayangkan masa lalunya. Masa-masa dimana dia masih memiliki _figure_ seorang ayah di dalam kehidupannya. Ah, dia sangat merindukan ayahnya.

"Di waktu itu, aku tidak pernah meminta apapun. _Tousan_ selalu mencukupi segala kebutuhanku. Apa yang aku lakukan hanya menjadi anak baik dan _Tousan_ sangat senang karena aku tidak ingin membuat Tousan lebih sedih."

Kedua mata Naruto menyendu. "Namun…. Kebaikanku hanya membuat semua kecelakaan itu terjadi. Seharusnya aku menjadi anak perengek. Seharusnya aku tidak diam saja ketika Tousan pergi. Seharusnya aku memaksa Tousan dengan segala cara agar dia berada di sisiku."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar keluh-kesah Naruto. Biasanya, pemuda menyebalkan ini selalu menutup emosinya sebaik mungkin. Ia selalu menutup kelemahannya dengan sikap menyebalkannya, sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Semua orang hanya tahu, Naruto adalah pria sombong yang terlalu banyak uang, hingga bisa bersikap seenaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Ya, seharusnya begitu? Tapi nyatanya? Naruto yang baik, tidak melakukan apapun ketika _Tousan_ -nya sibuk. Ia hanya bisa berpura-pura bahagia saat mendapatkan mainan."

Sasuke dengan setia mendengar segala keluhan Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kau tahu, aku tidak butuh mainan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh. Tapi aku harus berpura-pura senang hanya untuk membahagiakan _Tousan_ —"

"—Aku membiarkan dirinya terlalu sering di jalanan—tempat yang merenggut nyawanya," Naruto tertawa pilu. "Seandainya di waktu itu aku bisa egois."

Untuk ukuran orang jenius seperti Sasuke, sang Uchiha paham betul apa yang ingin diucapkan Naruto sekarang ini. Sang pemuda sedang mencoba meminta maaf pada dirinya karena sikap Naruto yang egois. Sang pemuda sedang memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke mengenai sikapnya seperti ini. Jadi, semua ini berawal dari rasa kesepian dan kehilangan?

Naruto terkekeh. Ia memijat lehernya yang tidak pegal. "Aku tahu, kau pasti kesal padaku, bukan? Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal diperintah secara kurang ajar seperti itu. Kau selalu sabar dengan tingkahku yang senang bergonta-ganti pasangan, padahal… aku sendiri tahu, kau pasti merasa sakit saat aku menyumbu para wanita itu. Kau harus bertahan ketika aku memberikan tugas-tugas tidak masuk akal itu. Ya, pasti kau muak," Naruto memandang Sasuke serius.

"….."

Naruto tersenyum lemah. "Maaf, Sasuke bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Aku terus mempertahankan dirimu secara terus-menerus hanya karena untuk mengatasi rasa takutku. Dan sebagai rasa permintaan maafku, aku akan mengawalinya dengan melepasmu. Aku tidak akan bersikap egois lagi. Aku membebaskanmu untuk memilih."

Naruto menghela nafas, senyumnya sedikit meredup, dan pandangannya menyendu.

"Sasuke, jika kau mau pergi, pergilah! Jangan pernah terganggu oleh diriku. Semua akan aku permudah."

Sekarang, keheningan benar-benar terjadi di kamar itu ketika Naruto tidak memiliki kata lagi untuk diucapkan. Semua hal yang ingin Naruto ucapkan, sudah Naruto katakan pada Sasuke. Di detik ini, hanyalah Sasuke yang bisa memutuskan semuanya. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa menentukan kemana hubungan mereka berdua kelak nanti. Ah, kenapa Naruto merasa setiap detik yang tanpa suara ini begitu mencekam? Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

GRAP!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat, membuat Naruto terkejut. "Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke, ketika Naruto dengan ragu membalas pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

 _Katakan Naruto adalah anak yang berperangai manis beberapa tahun silam. Ia terkesan seperti seorang pangeran di dunia nyata dibandingkan pemuda brengsek—seperti masa sekarang._

 _Tidak memiliki orang tua, membuat dirinya selalu mengekor teman baiknya—Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tidak memiliki teman kecuali Sasuke. Setiap saat, jika Sasuke tidak ada di hadapannya, Naruto yang memilih home schooling selalu bertanya, "Kapan Sasuke datang kesini?" atau, "Kenapa Sasuke belum datang saja? Apa Sasuke tidak mau bermain bersama Naruto lagi?" Ya, banyak sekali kata-kata dilontarkan yang memaksa Sasuke agar bisa bermain dengan Naruto, hingga terkadang Sasuke merasa jengah._

 _Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke tidak hidup di dunia itu saja. Ia memiliki banyak teman di luar sana. Ia memiliki segudang aktivitas yang memaksa dirinya untuk membagi waktu dengan Naruto._

 _Sebagai ketua tim basket sekaligus ketua OSIS, Sasuke benar-benar harus bisa menyesuaikan waktu belajarnya, ketika Naruto selalu meminta dirinya untuk bermain bersama. Well, walau terkadang Sasuke ingin berhenti untuk menemani Naruto yang manja, tetapi kedua orang tuanya selalu mengancam tidak akan mengizinkan Sasuke untuk bermain basket jika tidak menemani Naruto._

 _Sebenarnya, sejak awal, Sasuke berteman dengan Naruto diawali dengan keterpaksaan. Sasuke merasa kasihan pada anak itu dan ia dituntut oleh kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya Sasuke selalu merasa kesal, namun lambat-laun, ia menjadi terbiasa. Ia menjadi kebal dengan sikap manjanya Naruto, hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke menginjak masa-masa puber._

 _Masa SMA merupakan masa-masa dimana Sasuke ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak temannya dan memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya. Ia bukan hanya ingin beraktivitas layaknya pelajar normal, Sasuke pun ingin merasakan kenakalan. Ia ingin hang out bersama teman-teman, merasakan jatuh cinta seperti remaja normal dan pergi ke tempat-tempat terlarang untuk remaja seperti dirinya, seperti club malam._

 _Di malam itu, kebetulan sekali salah satu rekan Sasuke mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di salah satu tempat malam ternama di kota ini. Orang kaya itu mengundang nyaris seluruh anak sekolah untuk berpesta dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Tidak berpikir panjang, tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan langka ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut ke pesta tersebut, mengidahkan fakta jika Naruto sedang menunggunya seperti biasa._

 _Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan bahagia bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Ia menari dengan teman-temannya dan menegluk minuman beralkohol yang secara illegal diminta oleh teman sekelasnya—Suigetsu._

 _Sasuke merasa melayang dikala itu._

 _Minuman beralkohol itu membuat tubuhnya panas dan kepalanya terasa ringan. Sasuke merasa bebas. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan sosok pemuda pirang yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya._

 _Sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri di malam itu._

 _Malam indah pun terpaksa dihentikan saat ayah sang pemilik pesta memergoki anak-anak SMA ini mabuk. Pesta dibubarkan, hingga Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya memilih untuk pulang._

 _Diantar oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo, Sasuke pulang ke apartemennya—tempat yang disewa oleh Sasuke sendiri agar Sasuke memiliki akses mudah untuk pergi ke kediaman Naruto._

 _Sasuke menaiki tangga gedung apartemen kecilnya dengan langkah gontai. Sesekali dia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa nyeri._

 _Sasuke tiba di lantai apartemennya. Ia melangkah sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Iapun berusaha mengeluarkan kunci ketika kedua mata kelamnya melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal baik._

 _Sasuke tertawa kosong. Dengan tergesa-gesa sang pemuda jalan menuju sosok bocah yang sepertinya menanti sejak tadi. Sasuke menatap bocah itu. "Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada telernya._

 _Sang anak bersurai pirang yang selalu terlihat mengagumkan ini hanya memandang heran Sasuke. Katakan saja anak berumur empat belas tahun, dan menghabiskan waktu di mansion ini pastinya tidak akan pernah tahu ciri-ciri orang mabuk seperti Sasuke._

" _Pulangmu malam sekali," kata sang anak. Ia melihat Sasuke kesulitan untuk membuka pintu. Anak itu mengambil kunci yang ada di tangan Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu di hadapan mereka tanpa rasa curiga._

 _Sang bocah hanya berpikir Sasuke terlalu ngantuk dan lelah untuk berkelakuan normal._

 _Sasuke lebih dulu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, disusul oleh bocah di belakangnya. Pintu pun tertutup. Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya—menuju kasur. Sasuke ingin sekali membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat. Ia ingin merasakan bantal. Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya pada kasur, kemudian menenangkan tubuhnya. Ah, ini benar-benar nyaman!_

 _Bocah yang tidak mengerti dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang ini hanya menggeleng. Ia menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian membuka sepatu Sasuke. Bocah yang sangat sayang pada sahabatnya ini dengan telaten membukakan pakaian Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke tidur dengan pakaian kotor. Bocah inipun akan mengambil piyama Sasuke di dalam lemari, saat tubuhnya ditarik oleh Sasuke, hingga sang bocah terhempas ke atas kasur._

" _Sa—Sasuke?" bocah yang memiliki wajah aristokrat seperti turunan dewa ketampanan yunani ini memandang wajah Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya._

 _Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan punggung jarinya. "Kau cantik…" puji Sasuke sembari memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah sang bocah. "Matamu sangat indah, hidungmu sempurna, dan bibirmu—"_

 _Sasuke mengelus bibir bocah di bawahnya dengan ibu jarinya. Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa kering saat melihat bibir merah muda yang sedang disentuhnya. Ia menatap bibir itu lamat-lamat sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir itu. Ia mengecup bibir lembut itu, kemudian melumatnya seolah kelaparan. Sasuke mengulum bibirnya itu hingga membengkak saat tubuh di bawahnya bergerak resah._

" _Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" jeritan tertahan terdengar dari tubuh bocah berumur empat belas tahun ini._

 _Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya. Tidak peduli dengan rontaan pemuda di bawahnya, nafsu Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul membawa Sasuke ke dalam dosa yang akan disesalinya seumur hidup. Ia melucuti pakaian bocah yang berteriak putus asa di bawahnya. Ia menandai seluruh tubuh bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Ia membuka selangkangan bocah di bawahnya, kemudian memasuki lubang kenikmatan bocah itu dengan biadab._

 _Tanpa sadar, Sasuke telah menggagahi sahabat kecilnya, hingga putus asa. Ia telah menikmati tubuh terlarang itu tanpa peduli jeritan dan tangisan yang terus dilontarkan anak kecil itu, hingga waktu malam pun telah berlalu._

.

.

 _Akhirnya, pagi menjelang dan sang monster pun kembali menjadi seorang pangeran. Sasuke yang kepalanya terasa ingin pecah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, kemudian memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya sebelum dirinya merasa ada suatu kehidupan dari sisi kirinya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok yang terduduk di sudut kasur sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada lutut._

"… _." Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, memastikan dirinya tidak salah lihat._

" _Na—Naruto?" Sasuke memandangi tubuh Naruto yang bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh selimut. Dari sini Sasuke melihat, banyak sekali bercak merah yang menandai setiap jengkal kulit Naruto._

 _Tangan Sasuke menjulur, hendak menggapai Naruto. Namun, bocah itu menegang dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dari keadaan ini, Sasuke yang jenius dapat mengambil kesimpulan, jika mereka berdua telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ah, tepatnya Sasuke lah yang membuat kesalahan. Dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang keji pada Naruto, ketika tubuhnya sama telanjangnya dengan Naruto dan di atas kasurnya banyak sekali bercak-bercak kemerahan serta.. sperma._

" _Astaga…" gumam Sasuke, sambil mengingat-ingat hal mengerikan yang telah dia lakukan pada Naruto._

 _Sasuke ingin lari dari kenyataan. Ia ingin pergi dari apartemen ini dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Naruto. Akan tetapi, dibandingkan melakukan itu semua, Sasuke memilih untuk memberanikan diri. Ia merengkuh Naruto, walau Naruto memukul-mukul tubuhnya. Ia memeluk erat Naruto. Ia membiarkan dadanya basah oleh tangisan Naruto. Ia terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan janjinya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua ini kepada Naruto, hingga tubuh itu sedikit tenang._

" _Maaf… maafkan aku, Naruto…" Sasuke berucap bersungguh-sungguh, saat mendengar suara isakan tangis teman kecilnya yang begitu menyayat hati Sasuke sendiri._

" _Maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada semua ini," Sasuke tahu, Naruto bukanlah seorang wanita. Jadi, tidak ada hal yang perlu dipertanggungjawabkan Sasuke pada kisah ini. Namun, Sasuke tahu, mental Naruto pasti terguncang. Ia tahu, dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang bisa mempengaruhi psikologis Naruto. Oleh karena itu, hanya kata pertanggungjawaban yang akan Sasuke lontarkan pada Naruto, walau dirinyalah yang kelak nanti akan menerima rasa sakit._

 _Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto penuh rasa kecewa, hancur, dan enggan menatapnya dengan hangat._

 _Sasuke merasa dirinya menyedihkan dikala teman kecilnya akan meninggalkan dirinya._

 _Walau dia kerap kali kesal pada Naruto, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk pergi dari sisi Naruto._

 _Ia sangat menyayangi pemuda itu. Terlalu menyayanginya, hingga perginya Naruto, Sasuke akan berpikir dunianya pasti hilang._

 _Ya, setidaknya… beruntung bagi Sasuke, Naruto tidaklah meninggalkan dirinya…_

 _Walau…_

 _Usai peristiwa itu, Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan mengurung diri, hingga dia siap untuk bertemu orang-orang. Proses itu terus berlanjut hingga membuat Naruto cemas. Namun, beruntung bagi Sasuke, setelah proses meratapi nasibnya di dalam kamar, Naruto keluar kamar dengan keadaan biasa saja. Ia masih terlihat cerita. Ia menyapa semua orang. Bahkan, dia berbicara layaknya seorang Naruto—sahabat Sasuke—pada Sasuke sendiri. Di mata semua orang, Naruto yang menyedihkan telah sepenuhnya menghilang. Ya, dimata semua orang, kecuali orang paling terdekatnya…_

 _Sasuke._

 _Sasuke tahu, walau Naruto bersikap tenang, ada sedikit perubahan di dalam diri Naruto. Sang bocah seperti menjaga jarak dengannya. Naruto tidak lagi bersikap manja pada Sasuke, seperti biasanya. Naruto lebih egois dari biasanya. Well, bisa dikatakan, status Sasuke sebagai sahabat baik Naruto berubah menjadi asisten pribadi Naruto semenjak kejadian itu. Dengan seenaknya, Naruto selalu memerintah Sasuke tanpa peduli tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Naruto selalu bersikap kurang ajar pada Sasuke, walau orang-orang mencemooh._

 _Sasuke ingin menghentikan sikap buruk Naruto ini. Ia ingin membuat Naruto paham jika orang-orang memandang remeh Naruto karena sikap Naruto yang menyebalkan ini. Namun, seolah tidak peduli tanggapan orang-orang, Naruto tetap memperkerjakan Sasuke layaknya Sasuke ini anjing yang harus patuh pada majikannya. Bahkan sikap Naruto semakin menjadi, ketika Naruto mulai mengenal dunia percintaan. Sang pemuda yang memiliki sifat seorang pangeran berkuda putih pun berubah menjadi pemuda brengsek ketika dia selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan setiap harinya, dan Sasuke harus menerima kepahitan jika dialah yang membuat teman kecilnya yang manis menjadi seperti ini._

 _Patut Sasuke sendiri akui…_

 _Dia adalah sosok yang merusak Naruto hingga sejauh ini tanpa tahu bagaimana caranya mengobati Naruto dan bagaimana caranya memperbaiki keadaan ini, ketika Sasuke sendiri terlalu takut untuk mengungkit masa lalu menyeramkan itu._

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menikmati kehangatan yang saat ini tengah dibagi. Mereka menikmati suara detikan jam di dalam ruangan Naruto. Mereka menikmati bagaimana rasanya semilir angin yang berhembus melewati AC. Ya, mereka menikmati waktu mereka bersama, hingga Sasuke mengurai pelukan di antara mereka, dan kedua mata kelamnya memandang Naruto dalam.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua pundak Naruto. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia, ketika wajah Naruto diliputi kebingungan. Naruto masih belum bisa menerka pilihan Sasuke. Saat seperti ini, kemungkinan Sasuke memilih untuk berada di samping Naruto hanya lima puluh persen.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah melupakan masalah di antara kita. Aku bisa hidup biasa saja, bukan? Kau tidak perlu cemas," senyuman Sasuke begitu lebar di malam ini. Senyuman yang sama sekali belum pernah Naruto lihat.

Walau Naruto mengatakan jika dia rela Sasuke pergi, tetapi di hati terkecil Naruto menjerit—berharap Sasuke akan terus di sisinya. Oleh karena itu, reaksi Sasuke dan perkataan Sasuke beberapa detik lalu, membuat Naruto berharap. Ia sangat berharap Sasuke tidaklah pergi dari sisinya dan terus menjadi pendampingnya. Ya, sepertinya harapan Naruto akan terkabul, ketika melihat reaksi Sasuke sekarang i—

"Hm, aku akan menelepon Sakura untuk menyetujuinya," keputusan Sasuke yang membuat tubuh Naruto menggigil hingga ke tulang, terasa sangat linu. Naruto membeku, hingga lupa untuk bernafas.

Sasuke memperlihatkan kembali senyuman charming-nya. Naruto dapat melihatkan binar bahagia dari kedua mata onyx Sasuke.

Dengan ketidakrelaan Naruto mengangguk. Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiarkan Sasuke bertindak semaunya. "Hmmm…" gumamnya, memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto, pertanda rasa terima kasihnya yang besar. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel di dalam dress maid-nya yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Ia menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya, saat Naruto hanya memandang dengan bodoh gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"…."

"Sakura, bisakah kita bertemu?" Sasuke langsung menyapa sosok yang dia hubungi secara pribadi itu.

"….."

Sa—Sakura?

Ke—kenapa?

Naruto yang masih belum terbiasa dengan perginya Sasuke tidak terima semua berjalan secepat ini.

Naruto ingin merenggut ponsel itu. Ia ingin mengambil benda brengsek itu kemudian membuangnya hingga Sasuke tidak dapat menghubungi wanita itu. Tetapi, ingatan mengenai kata yang pernah diucapkan dirinya beberapa saat lalu, membuat Naruto menepis pikiran itu. Dibandingkan berteriak seperti orang gila, atau marah pada tingkah Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menikmati rasa sakit ini.

Namun….

Keegoisan Naruto masih terlalu banyak untuk disingkirkan.

"Suke—" rasa egois Naruto yang masih belum bisa terbendung dengan baik membuat Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah terpincang-pincang dan berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

"Bisakah malam ini?" Sasuke memberi waktu luangnya pada Sakura. Waktu yang biasanya hanya diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto ingin Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan onyx itu. Ia ingin Sasuke melihatnya dengan cara yang sama, seperti waktu mereka menyelesaikan masalah bersama.

"Suke—"

Untuk terakhir kali, Naruto ingin mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum semua berubah.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana," Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto. Ia terlalu fokus dengan wanita di teleponnya. Bahkan hanya untuk menatap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto sendiri, air mata sialan itu telah menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Ia mencoba meredam emosi seperti biasanya, tetapi semua terasa buyar. Semua terasa terlalu cepat. Apakah sebegitu menyebalkan dirinya hingga Sasuke langsung berlari ke sisi lain, begitu Naruto lepas? Apa Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kebersamaan mereka? Apa kebersamaan mereka begitu menyiksa bagi Sasuke?

Lagi-lagi Naruto menyerukan suaranya. "Suke—" Naruto berbicara sedikit lebih keras, dan kali ini berhasil. Sasuke tengah memandanginya, walau sang Uchiha langsung terfokus kembali pada telepon itu.

Merasa semua panggilan Naruto sia-sia, sang pemuda bersurai pirang lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya. Ia sekarang sadar, semua sudah terlambat untuk menarik ucapannya. Sasuke sudah dilambungkan ke langit. Sasuke sudah membuat janji dengan Sakura dan tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menghancurkan Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto yakin, jika dia bersuara sekarang dan bersikap egois, Sasuke akan membenci dirinya, dan Naruto tidak sanggup menerima kebencian seperti itu.

" _Bye_ ," Sasuke memutus hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia memandang Naruto yang asyik menundukan kepala. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke, ketika Naruto terus memanggilnya sejak tadi.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum—menatap Sasuke. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai dia menunggu lama."

Sasuke membalas ucapan manis Naruto dengan tatapan penuh ketulusan. Ia mengelus surai pirang Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke, untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Naruto berpikir jika pilihannya merupakan pilihan terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Semua terasa berjalan terlalu cepat bagi Naruto di malam hari ini. Entah dia harus menanggapi apa atas kepergian Sasuke. Semua terasa terlalu menyakitkan, hingga sama menyakitkannya ketika dia kehilangan sang ayah, atau di saat ia mengharapkan sosok ibu di dalam kehidupannya. Ah, tetapi rasanya rasa sakit di detik ini malah lebih parah karena di saat dirinya kehilangan sang ayah, dia memiliki sosok sahabat yang menghiburnya. Ia memiliki seorang Sasuke yang selalu di sisinya dan menjadi tempatnya bergantung. Ia memiliki seseorang.

Lalu, bagaimana jika Sasuke pergi?

Tidak ada yang dapat Naruto lakukan. Rasa sedih tidaklah cukup menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Ia memang sudah gila. Ia telah mempertaruhkan kebahagiaan satu-satunya untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke. Ia telah menghentikan keegoisan dirinya. Ia telah menyerah. Ia membuat keputusan yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan bisa membuat dirinya mati detik itu juga. Ia telah melepas satu-satunya tempat bergantung dan ia berusaha terlihat baik dengan semua itu.

KLIK!

Pintu itu tertutup.

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh ke atas lantai seiring dengan kepergian Sasuke. Ia menahan diri agar tidak bersikap memalukan. Tetapi, tubuhnya pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kehilangan ini, lalu bagaimana dengan hatinya?

Seiring dengan menjauhnya Sasuke dan menghilang dari balik pintu itu, seiring juga Naruto kehilangan hidupnya. Naruto terjatuh dan menangis layaknya anak kecil. Ia membuang semua rasa sakitnya di dalam kamar kedap suara itu. Ia melampiaskan kesedihannya yang terakumulasi semenjak dia kehilangan sosok orang tuanya.

"Hkkss.." Naruto berusaha meredam rasa sedih itu, tetapi ledakan sesak itu terus menguar, hingga mencapai rasa penderitaan. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia menghentikan air mata yang terus mengalir ini. Bahkan ia tidak dapat mengendalikan rasa sesaknya, hingga dia memukul dadanya sendiri.

 _Aku mohon…_

 _Kurangi rasa sakit ini.._

Naruto berharap siapapun bisa meredakan semua hal gila ini. Tetapi, Sasuke—satu-satunya orang—

yang bisa melakukan semua itu tidaklah ada.

Bagi Naruto, Sasuke adalah tempat bergantungnya. Udaranya. Akan tetapi, ia telah melepas sumber nafasnya. Ia telah kehilangan segala-galanya. Sedangkan, manusia tanpa nafas, dan kebahagiaan dapat dipastikan akan kehilangan kehidupannya.

Sekarang, Naruto hanyalah tinggal menikmati rasanya kematian itu, hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi merasakannya.

.

Kau tahu?

Saat keegoisan seseorang dilepas,

Saat itu seseorang akan menjadi sosok paling hebat,

Ia akan menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi sosok lainnya,

Namun, dibalik kehilangan sikap egois itu,

Ada satu hal berharga yang pasti dipertaruhkan, dan—

Hal berharga itu adalah sesuatu yang menjadi tempatmu bergantung,

Namun…

Tidak pantas kau miliki.

.

.

.

Di saat Naruto menikmati rasa sesaknya di dalam sana, di lorong ini, dengan pakaian yang telah dia pinjam dari Naruto, Sasuke menikmati rasa bersalahnya. Sasuke menikmati bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ini. Ya, dia tidaklah bodoh. Ia bukanlah tidak mengerti. Ia dapat melihat luka di sorot mata Naruto, ketika dia bersikap brengsek seperti di kamar tadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sejenak ia melupakan urusannya dengan Naruto. Ia merogoh saku celana mengambil benda di dalam sana.

"…"

"Kakek, bisakah kau menjemputku?" pinta Sasuke pada Madara yang pastinya masih ada di pesta ini.

"…"

"Aku ada di kediaman Namikaze," jawab Sasuke, ketika Madara yang rupanya sudah selesai berpesta menanyakan lokasinya.

"…."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Sesuai dugaannya, Madara mengetahui keberadaannya.

"…"

Memang tidak biasanya Sasuke berpikir untuk dijemput oleh salah satu keluarganya. Sasuke bukanlah tidak menghormati keluarganya, atau tidak sayang. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya, namun ada beberapa hal aturan di dalam Kediaman Uchiha yang tidak sesuai dengan prinsip Sasuke. Salah satunya adalah bisnis gelap yang secara diam-diam digeluti oleh keluarganya, dan sekarang sedang diurus oleh sang kakak—Itachi.

"Ya, aku akan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha dan bersedia—membantu kakak. Akan aku bangun bisnis keluarga."

— _hingga seseorang tidak dapat berkutik karena kekuasaanku._

Ucap Sasuke, dan tentu saja membuat Madara terkejut, berhubung Madara tahu seberapa kerasnya Sasuke menentang bisnis keluarganya yang itu.

"…."

"Hmmm…" Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam, ketika Madara meminta penjelasannya.

"…"

"Aku telah berhenti," jawab Sasuke, saat Madara menanyakan posisinya di perusahaan Naruto—perusahaan yang selama ini menjadi tempat Sasuke bertahan untuk tidak melanjutkan usaha keluarga.

Setelah berbicara cukup banyak, pada akhirnya Madara memutus hubungan mereka. Madara merasa lebih nyaman jika mereka berbicara empat mata—sebentar lagi.

Sasuke memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan pikirannya menerawang kembali. Lagi-lagi kesunyian membuat rasa bersalah itu hadir. Sasuke merasa dia telah menyakiti Naruto terlalu jauh, hingga Naruto memanggilnya dengan pilu seperti tadi. Sasuke sangat tahu seperti apa. Saat Naruto merasa kesal atau marah, Naruto cenderung berkata kasar atau lebih parahnya berteriak. Namun, apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi? Dibandingkan berteriak atau membuat hal gila seperti biasanya, Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan… yang selama ini Sasuke belum pernah lihat.

" _Maaf, Sayang,"_ gumam Sasuke, lebih pada sosok yang kehilangan dirinya di balik pintu sana. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, memikirkan ulang keputusannya sekarang. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Hanya sementara waktu,

Dan dia menikmati bagaimana Naruto menggila di dalam dirinya sendiri.

" _Setidaknya kau harus mengerti—kembali—hancurnya karena kehilangan hingga kau tidak akan pernah berani mengusirku lagi. Maaf Aku harus 'membunuhmu' terlebih dulu untuk membuatmu bergantung pada diriku—selamanya,"_ Sasuke merogoh ponsel yang bergetar—dan nama Sakura berada di layarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menolak panggilan Sakura, dan mem-block nama tersebut.

Kejam?

Mungkin kata itu akan melekat di dalam diri Sasuke yang merasa terbuang dan sangat marah.

Sasuke menghapus sesuatu yang mengalir dari sudut matanya dengan cepat. Perlahan, ekspresi menyendunya berubah dingin. Ia membulatkan tekadnya. Ia sudah memutuskannya di malam ini, jika tidak ada cara lain selain membuat Naruto merasakan kepedihan yang teramat, hingga ingin mati. Mati karena Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Maaf Naruto,_

 _Aku bukanlah ibumu yang kasihnya sangat tulus,_

 _Aku bukanlah seorang ayah yang sanggup memberikan apapun pada anaknya,_

 _Adapun aku sebagai pengganti ayahmu selama ini,_

 _Aku selalu mengharapkan imbalan…_

 _Ya, dirimulah yang akan aku tuntut untuk membayar semua pengabdian itu!_

Jika seseorang selain ibu dan ayah mengatakan memiliki cinta tak terbatas pada seseorang, itu _bullshit_ karena pada hakikatnya, Sasuke tahu, diapun menyayangi Naruto karena dia memiliki sesuatu yang dia inginkan dari Naruto. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan diri Naruto sendiri—seutuhnya. Ya, betapa egoisnya Sasuke, bukan? Bisa dikatakan demikian.

Semenjak awal, dia memang egois karena…

Semenjak awal dia meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk Naruto…

Semenjak awal dia menghilangkan peluang hanya untuk Naruto…

Semenjak awal dia melempar gadis-gadis yang telah disetubuhi Naruto hanya untuk Naruto…

Bahkan, dia kembali ke keluarganya hanya untuk Naruto…

Bahkan, dia menelepon Sakura dan menipu hanya untuk Naruto…

Berbeda dengan Naruto,

Sasuke terlalu rapih untuk menutupi keegoisannya dan menjadi tertuduh...

Yaa,

Sasuke terlalu bersikap seperti ayah yang protektif untuk diketahui semua orang, jika dia sosok yang sanggup—

Memasukan vibrator pada Naruto, bukan?

 _Papa No Vibra._

 **Tamat.**


End file.
